


Bring back what once was mine (and let it stay)

by smnthsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, OOC bc i want them Soft™, One -Sided Pining, Slow Burn, Tangled AU, aha spoilers, but is it if they had met already, i blame disney for this brainrot, is it, no beta read, reborn smirks a lot, the r27 tangled au that no one asked for, tsuna blushes a lot, we die like tsuna's self confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: The R27 Tangled AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Bring back what once was mine (and let it stay)

In a country far, and wide, lies a kingdom with its benevolent King, and its kind-hearted Queen on his side, together they rule over their kingdom with peace as their people cheer for their greatness, and blessings. The people loved its King, and Queen, just as much the King, and Queen loves its people.

The King, and Queen have been married ever since they started ruling together as one, and soon, their fairytale-like love story that the people know, it grew, and grew, until finally, a news was announced that their Queen was pregnant! Everyone cheered, and prayed for their Queen.

Some prayed for the Queen to have a lovely baby girl, just like the Queen is! The daughter will have the Queen's eyes, and she will be the most beautiful, and pure princess this world has ever seen. The others wished for a charming boy, who'll have the King's blonde hair, and strong determination to lead a kingdom. He will have many women, or men, in his wake, courting for his love. The last group prayed for the Queen's health, and for her to have the most safe, and secure delivery.

The people should have prayed for that a lot more.

For not long, weeks before the Queen's expected delivery, she was struck by an incurable illness, that no doctor, nor even good witches have the remedy for it.

The King, and the kingdom fell into grief at the thought that they would lose their beloved queen, and their heir.

Until one day, the King found a way, no, even better, a cure for this wretched illness. 

A rare golden flower. A flower that came from a single drop of the sun's light from a long, long, time ago. The droplet of sunlight was absorbed into this small flower, granting it a beautiful golden glow, and magic normally only attainable by the gods. As said by the book, this flower has the power to heal any injuries, be it minor, or fatal, hence, it could cure any illnesses, and maybe including the Queen's sickness. 

The King warranted a search for this flower, to search everywhere, for its location is not stated in the book. You see, the Queen won't be the first one to use the flower's ability because there has only been one person who knows the flower's abilities, and its location.

Luckily, the King found the flower, and cured the Queen with just one sip of a nectar from the golden flower. 

The kingdom rejoiced for its Queen's health has now become stable, and twiced cheered into the heavens when the Queen delivered a child, a small little baby boy with the Queen's brown doe eyes, and the King's blonde hair, however, the child's hair was shining, it wasn't dull but glowing golden color just like the flower.

As it turns out, the healing elements of the flower had not perished when consumed by the Queen, but instead been inherited by the child. For their child's safety, the King did not disclose how the Queen recovered, and thanked the kingdom for their prayers, and blessings to their new prince.

Since then, the Prince, Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, lived inside the palace walls surrounded by maids, and butlers, with his two trusted knights donned with red, and blue armour, and a Teacher, Reborn, who taught Tsuna how to use his powers but never use it.

"But why can't I? What if mama gets hurt again? Papa fell sick? I wouldn't be able to help them!" Little Prince Tsuna exclaimed in a fevered tone. His golden hair now on his shoulders, straight, and taken care of.

His Teacher sighed, kneeling down on one knee to meet the child's eyes. "That's why we have doctors, clumsy Tsuna." He said with no bite but the Prince still pouted at the nickname.

"But—"

"No more buts, or I'm going to throw you over the cliff!" Reborn shouted over the courtyard as Tsuna ran away from him, laughing loudly like an undignified kid on the street.

Which irritated Reborn because he's been telling the Prince to act—well,  _ princely _ —but the little boy paid him no mind, even to the harshest of his threats, maybe because Tsuna knows Reborn won't hurt him, knows that Reborn will protect him in everything he can.

The little Prince squealed when a pair of strong arms crowded over his space, encircling his body, and lifting him up to the sun, his laughter ringing throughout the courtyard. His tiny hands held onto Reborn's arms, kicking his tiny legs into the air to move away.

"Re _ born! _ Come on! Let me go!" Tsuna said, his cheeks aching from smiling, and laughing.

Reborn hides his growing smile on the Prince's small back. He has a reputation to uphold anyways. "No way. You've been misbehaving a lot more, Your Highness. Tell me, is this your knights' effect on you? I knew those two won't do anything good to a clumsy prince such as you." It was an insult yet it sounded endeared in Tsuna's ears, he giggled, wiggling in Reborn's grasp until finally the man relented, putting him down.

"First of all!" Tsuna mightily said, hands on his hips, and chin up. Reborn raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Hayato, and Takeshi are nice to me, okay!? Even if they fight a lot, well, Hayato keeps getting angry at Takeshi for no reason but Takeshi doesn't mind! Like yesterday over dinner, Takeshi was telling me about his training until Hayato—"

"To the point, clumsy Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted, his cheeks puffed up, " _ anyways, _ they are nice! They are not a bad influence, okay?" He ended, glaring adorably to the shadowed face of Reborn.

The latter chuckled, shaking his head. "I doubt it. You never argued with me before yet here you are, being a little shi—I mean, pesty little kid." He teased.

" _ Oi! _ You were just about to say a bad word, aren't you!?" 

Hearing that loud, and booming voice, Reborn sighed heavily, bracing himself to the upcoming headache as Tsuna perked up, smiling wide, when he turn to his left to see Hayato in his casual pale red poet shirt that is unbuttoned on the first button tucked inside his training pants. Next to him was Tsuna's tall friend, Takeshi, the same attire as Hayato but his shirt is pale blue, and his buttons are free until the second button.

Unlike Hayato who was sending death glares to Reborn (How can a 10-year old do that?), Takeshi was smiling wide just like Tsuna, waving to the teacher, and the student-slash-prince duo.

"Hey guys!"

"I wasn't going to." Reborn rebutted to Hayato with a smirk of his own, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked down at the little red knight.

"You totally are!" Hayato fumed, stomping his foot.

Reborn turned to Tsuna, frowning in contemplation. "Your Highness, did you hear me saying any bad words?" He asked, sounding kind which is intently fake.

Tsuna shook his head, looking worried between his Teacher, and his friend. "No. I didn't hear anything… Hayato, I don't know why you're always mean to Reborn but lying is bad, you know…" He frowned, deeply disappointed.

It easily took effect on Hayato, seeing Tsuna's droopy expression, and hastily made amends to him, trying to comfort his first friend.

Takeshi calms Hayato down, patting his back, "calm down, Hayato, you're going to confuse His Highness again." He said in a light, teasing tone.

That earned him an embarrassed blush over Hayato's pale cheeks, "shut up, idiot! And I  _ am _ calm! So stop doing that! Idiot!" He scowled, and now has let go of Tsuna to argue with Takeshi again.

Leaving a pouty Tsuna on the side, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and noticed Reborn beside him like he never left. 

"Reborn?"

He gave him a small smile, leaning down to whisper to him. "Will His Highness want to get out of here?" A pause, throwing a side-eye look to the other two, "Without your nosy knights following us?" He jived.

That still earned Reborn a playful punch on his shoulder though but nonetheless, Tsuna nodded, "where are we going?" He asked, curiosity filling his brown eyes.

"The cliffs."

"We're not allowed there!"  _ I'm not allowed there _ , Tsuna thought, a bit sad. He always loved the sea, and the seagulls, even if they think his hair is a fluffy nest.

Reborn offered his hand, "not if you're with me, clumsy Tsuna." He smiled, "well?"

Tsuna didn't waste time because time is important, as his father will always say, and he feels like if he doesn't go now, he won't ever see or feel the sea on his skin. So he eagerly took Reborn's hand, and nodded in determination. That earned him a silent snort, as they quietly, and easily slipped out from the courtyard, and far from his two, and only friends.

The Prince doesn't recognize the walls of the corridors that they passed through. Still he memorizes them, every turn, and ahead, because even though he can't go out beyond the walls, even in his own home, he can't wander around by himself. Normally, an 8-year old naive little prince will feel overwhelmed by the new scenes but it only felt thrill, and excitement.

His eyes never leaving Reborn's wide expanse of a back, and the way his curls bounced as he walked through the halls like he owns the place, like he is the King.

He kept looking, and looking, until he felt himself falling, and realized that he tripped on his own feet. Luckily, Reborn was holding his hand, and was saved from a devastating fall.

"You are such a clumsy little prince." Reborn clicked his tongue but no bite in his tone. Instead, he waits for Tsuna to fix himself, watching the other blush in embarrassment, and muttering an apology.

Which the older waves off, "I'm just surprised you haven't got a dent on your face for tripping on your own." He teased.

Tsuna kicked his leg but Reborn easily dodged it. 

_ So mean! _ He fumed internally but it was instantly gone when he heard the loud splashing of salt water, and the loud cries, and squawks of seagulls. 

Reborn stopped, and breathed out an air, looking ahead then down to the child next to him. "Here we are, little prince." He said, voice almost drowned out from the sea's small waves, and the birds' cries.

Tsuna smiled widely, letting go of Reborn's hand, and placing both on the white marble ledge, leaning out to feel, and smell the salty water on his skin, maybe even taste if it really is salty just like how the storybooks, and academic papers told him. 

"Tsuna, don't lean out too much. You might fall." He heard Reborn reminded him from behind, amusement leaking in his tone.

"I'll be fine." He hears himself whisper.

Tsuna relished the crisp, and cold air, whipping on his face, and making his golden hair flow with it like tendrils around him. He can see the jagged rocks beneath him, all wet, and covered with moss as the sea kept crashing onto them without mercy. He felt his eyes close, and listened to the seagulls around him, squawking, and crying for food. He wished he had food to give them.

The little Prince giggled when he felt something slithery on his hand, tickling him for a short moment. He looked down, and saw a pink worm wiggling on top of his hand, trying to wiggle away.

As Tsuna is clumsy, he is also afraid of bugs.

He shrieked, flailing his hand, tears in his eyes. He vaguely heard Reborn shouting something at him but he noticed his world turned 90° on him, everything slowing down like it was forcing him to realize what was happening. He was confused then he realized he was falling.

He was falling straight to the jagged rocks, and the relentless pursuit of the sea into land.

Now, Tsuna's tears were now falling from his eyes, terrified out of his wits. He clutched his eyes closed, and forced himself to scream to the only person that popped in his mind.

"REBORN!!!"

"I got you!" 

The strangled, and pained voice that held Tsuna close to his body. The shout came with a groan, and a sudden jolt of pain on Tsuna's legs for landing wrong but only a short one. Reborn wheezed close to Tsuna's ear, and there the Prince realized that they fell into a small walking trail behind the jagged rocks, completely unnoticeable earlier.

_ This must have been used by the guards, _ Tsuna thought, and blinked his eyes open, noticing that he wasn't lying onto some rock but a  _ person _ , and that person was Reborn.

Quickly, Tsuna got off from Reborn's body, now seeing the state of his Teacher on the rocky pavement. He was laying there, his strong arms on his side that held Tsuna close early, and the body that cushioned Tsuna from the hard fall. Reborn's eyes were closed, expression pinched, and in pain, but he was breathing.

_ Oh, thank the Gods, he is breathing _ , Tsuna cried internally but he knows he's downright sobbing at the moment as he clenched his tiny fists on Reborn's sleeves, trembling.

"Re-Reborn… I'm so… sorry…" He sobbed, head lowered as he prayed desperately for Reborn to open his eyes, and speak to him, or even scold him for being the clumsiest prince in existence.

As if Reborn hearing his thoughts, he blearily opened his eyes, unfocused at first until it landed on Tsuna. He only breathed a sigh of relief at that, even letting out a smile for him. "Are you okay?" He asked, airily.

Tsuna nodded, too fast that it made him dizzy for a second. He held on Reborn's gaze. "I-I'm okay! Are y-you okay?" He stammered, feeling chilled.

"Don't mind me. I can handle this much." The older responded, and slowly stood up, wincing every now, and then. "Just a bit dizzy." He muttered but placed a hand on Tsuna's head, patting his head in assurance.

It eased the pain on Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna looked around, and felt scared at the harsh waves slamming on the rocks. He inched himself closer to Reborn, still trembling but now for fear.

"Reborn, I'm s-scared." He whispered like it was something to be ashamed of. His mother had always told him to be brave.

Unlike his father who told him to man up, and stand straight to any obstacle like a real man, Reborn pulled Tsuna close to his side, "that's alright. Be scared for now, and be brave later. I'm here with you, I'll protect you, Your Highness." He softly comforted him, eyes earnest, and shining despite being so black, and deep like an abyss.

Tsuna looked at him. His eyes shining in hope, and complete trust to his Teacher, and friend. He nodded to him, smiling shakingly.

"Do you promise?" He reached out his pinky.

Reborn looked amused, even in such dire situations he still had the nerve to, to the childish action then he remembered he was literally talking to an 8-year old. So he indulged Tsuna, he curled his pinky around the small one, gripping slightly until Tsuna smiled for real.

"I promise to protect His Highness until my last breath." He vowed.

Tsuna smiled, eyes closed, and cheeks pink. "I promise to be with Reborn always then!" He vowed.

Then that was the last thing Reborn saw before blacking out when he felt a sharp pain on his neck, and a scream from Tsuna's throat.

\---

When Reborn woke, they said Tsuna was gone.

_ How could that be? He was next to me. _

When Reborn met the King, and the Queen in their desperate condition in chains, they said he killed Tsuna, pushed him over the cliffs like he always said.

_ I've been in this castle since my ancestor gave me this title. Yet now you accuse me of hurting an innocent child? _

When Reborn was about to walk to the gallows, they searched every cell, and room of the dungeons, and the castle but no sign of Reborn.

_ I promised to protect him until my last breath. That bastard should have killed me that moment. _

When Reborn slipped past the guards, and left the kingdom with practiced ease, they decided to paste his face on every paper, putting a bounty over his head.

_ I'm going to find you, Tsuna. _

This was only the beginning.

\---

Many believed that their Prince died in the hands of the most trusted advisor of the King, and Queen.

While others whispered that it may have been false! For the Teacher had always adored the Prince despite his strict ways of teaching, and careless insults.

Many stories brew in the streets, but nonetheless, the kingdom was sullen, less bright, knowing their loved Prince is not here with them, safe, and sound.

\---

_ Fifteen years passed... _

A ginger, and furry cat meowed by the only windowsill of the tower, well that windowsill is only the entrance of the tower also. The cat meowed again, his fluffy tail tapping on the gray marble that he is sitting on. His amber eyes following the bustling man in orange, and brown clothes with his golden hair everywhere. 

The man tripped again for the nth time of the day, and it's only 10:00 am! He heaved out a sigh of relief, clutching tight on the different colored yarns on his chest.

His brown eyes went to the meowing cat, glaring slightly. "Natsu! Instead of lazing around over there, won't you help your poor parent on moving these yarns that you ruined?" He scowled.

The cat or so called, Natsu merely meowed again, before settling on his tummy to continue watching the man sigh heavily, and gave up hope on the useless cat that he took in years ago.

This man was the dead (for some), or missing (for others) prince, Tsunayoshi. He had grown in his years, at the age of 23 years old, his golden, silky hair has now grown longer than ever. It stretches as far as an eye could see! Still well maintained, take care of, so unlike his paint coated clothes, and cat fur. He walks barefoot inside his tower, walking around, keeping himself busy with anything he has.

Tsuna smiled at the organized stack of yarns, and knitting needles at the side. He felt accomplished, and proud that this time, Natsu won't topple it down. Giving it one last look, he went back to the lounging cat on his windowsill.

"Natsu is so lucky for lazing around." He whined, slacking down on the wooden divan with a red plush cushion. He placed his elbows on the ledge, careful not to fall, and breathed in the morning air.

It was a sunny, beautiful morning like always. How Tsuna usually likes it if he ever manages to finish his morning chores without exploding something or cracking his skull open like what he did as a child.

Thinking of that moment, Tsuna brushed over the scar on his right temple, feeling it ache but pushed it down. This was the reason why he's in this tower, why he must be protected because the world is a cruel place, and it was no place like him, a delicate flower. Just like what his father always calls him. 

_ Father must be coming home soon. I should cook something for him later. _ He thought, smiling at the thought of finally talking to someone, and that someone talking back to him.

Just the thought of it was enough to make Tsuna giddy from excitement. He gave one last smile to the clear blue sky then hurriedly scooped Natsu into his arms. The cat cried in surprise but didn't lay his claws on the person who took care of him since he was a kitten, rather he purred, and curled closer to Tsuna's chest.

This action made Tsuna laugh, twirling around in the middle of the room. His laughter wild, and free into the air as his hair was scattered in a mess around him.

"Oh, Natsu, I hope we never leave this place!" The man cooed to Natsu, lifting the cat up to meet his gaze, and giggled when the latter tilted his head.

"Why, you ask?" Tsuna said, twirling for one last time before his clumsiness strikes. 

He yelped, and tripped on his own hair before colliding on the floor beneath him. This was a normal occurrence since Tsuna didn't mind it, and kept smiling, letting Natsu go as he propped his head on one hand, grining.

"We're safer here, after all! No responsibilities except for cooking, cleaning, and cooking—" Tsuna paused, frowning, "I'm being repetitive again— _ anyways— _ I don't have the obligation to talk to people! Well, of course, except for Father, but he's different." He ranted off to the cat who's paying him no mind.

_ Father needs me, _ Tsuna hummed, eyes downcasted as he stood up from the dirty floor, and made a mental note to sweep the floor again. His eyes slid down to the long expanse of his hair, and smiled softly. He can't thank his Father enough on how he saved Tsuna from his accident when he was a child. So, whatever the older man needs from him, he will willingly give it to him.

_ Even if I'll never achieve my dream of seeing those lights up close, it's fine as long as Father needs me, _ Tsuna thought even if he felt the undeniable ache in his chest.

As he realizes that he's thinking sentimental thoughts again, Tsuna lightly pats his cheeks to snap himself out of it.

He quickly plastered a grin, and made his way to the kitchen to bring some meat pie, and stew again without blowing something up or turning it into purple goo.

"I have a great feeling today, Natsu! Let's do our best!" Tsuna fisted the air with a laugh as Natsu meowed tailing behind him.

Everything will be fine.

\---

Everything was not fine.

At all.

Tsuna was halfway through the pie until the oven suddenly started smoking of all things! After a minute of just gawking at the burned pie, and probably the broken oven, he quickly threw water over it in haste only to realize that what he threw was not water but the stew that he was cooking while waiting for the pie.

So now, he's on the floor, eating the crisp black supposed-to-be meat pie with a dejected atmosphere around him. He couldn't believe his luck at all! He was sure he was following the recipe so why did that happen? 

"Don't look at me like that, Natsu! I'm not  _ that _ bad in the kitchen, right? I can bake cookies, and—well, that pretty much it—but I can still cook! Kinda— _ anyways _ , stop eating the damn pie if you keep looking at me like that, you useless cat!" Tsuna exclaimed, and threw a charcoal piece of the pie on Natsu's head which the cat hissed at, and flicked his tail on Tsuna's nose.

While Tsuna finishes up, and cleans up the kitchen, contemplating if he should cook again later for his Father's share, he suddenly hears the doors in the windowsill banged open then closed in haste, even the faint click of the lock is followed.

Which is peculiar because his Father will never lock up the doors unless Tsuna is alone up in the main area, and  _ especially _ , not calling Tsuna to let down his hair to pull him up! 

Sensing this weird situation, Tsuna took the closest weapon he could reach out, and it had to be a frying pan. Well, he couldn't be picky, this was a matter of life, and death! 

Tip toeing out from the kitchen, Tsuna signaled Natsu to hide himself under the stairs which the cat followed obediently. Tsuna's eyes trailed on this uninvited visitor on his doorstep from the shadows. His hands clenched tightly around the handle of the pan, and studied the man's wide expanse of a back in front of him.

The unknown man was tall, surely taller than Tsuna by one head. His shoulders broad, and arms strong, and long. He wears a black leather vest, and a dirty white shirt with its sleeves folded until his elbows. It was tucked inside his pants, and his boots laced just a few inches above his ankles. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man's face but it was hidden by a shadow due to the hat with a orange band around it.

Tsuna only knows one person in this life, and that is his Father. By any means, this person was not him.

So he acted quick, and in stealth, as he approached the visitor from the back, and swinged his pan on the other's head.

The loud thunk of the pan meeting the skull was loud enough that it made Tsuna flinch too. The thunk was followed by a thud as the visitor's unconscious body fell on the ground with no grace at all. 

Tsuna let himself breath for a couple of seconds before crouching down, inspecting the unknown man, and noticed that he was quite slender but not bony at all. Even the shirt can't hide the muscle underneath the natural skin tone, so unlike Tsuna who has the palest color ever.

Realizing that he was looking a bit too much for social standards to the unconscious man, Tsuna hurriedly picked the man (who is extremely heavy! He almost fell, face first, on the ground! Luckily, he did some quick thinking, and used his hair to tie it around the man.), and stuffed him inside of one of his empty closets.

Tsuna was suddenly thankful that he doesn't have way too much clothes (just a few, enough for the entire two weeks.) Slowly, he stepped away from the closet, praying to all of the Gods to have mercy on him, and let this man not be a murderer, or worse, here to cut his hair!

He gulped, looking at himself in the full-body mirror. "Oh my Gods, I have a person inside my closet." He whispered to himself, panic bubbling up in his stomach. He feels like throwing up.

_ What will Father say about this? Oh no, he's going to be furious at me! He'll punish me! Oh no, I hope he won't take away my paints, and yarns! _ Tsuna cried internally, still blinking a few tears in his eyes though. He has always been a crybaby, so easy to shed a tear every now, and then.

Natsu must have sensed his panic since the cat easily went between Tsuna's legs, his tail curling around his leg to force his parent away from his dark mind. He meowed a couple of times before Tsuna finally snapped out, looking down to Natsu, and smiling despite the rattle of his heart.

He crouched down, scratching the cat's back ears. "Thank you, Natsu. Sorry for worrying you." He whispered, and giggled as Natsu meowed, licking a traitorous tear away.

While Tsuna relished this small moment, he noticed from the corner of his mind a used small pouch. He frowned. He never saw this thing before, so he figured that it must have belonged to the visitor. 

Cautiously, Tsuna picked up the pouch, and opened it. 

It was empty besides a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle. It was a weird gem since it has some kind of a symbol in the middle. Tsuna knows alot about gems, so he knows this one was a new one. Unless it is a gem, yet never mentioned in one of his academic books.

Curious, Tsuna wore the ring on the middle finger, surprising himself when it was a fit, and giving himself a heart attack when he heard his Father's familiar sing-song voice down under.

"Tsunayoshi! Let down your hair!"

"Ye-Yes, Father! One moment!" Tsuna shouted back as he hid the pouch on his side table. He checked if there was anything more weird, or out of normal, since he really doesn't want his Father to take away his things again.

"I'm not getting younger around here, Flower!" 

With a snort, Tsuna grabbed his hair, and unlocked the doors. He hurriedly placed his hair over the hook as he let the other end fall on the grass, and next to his Father in his black hooded cloak to hide his bandaged face. 

Seeing those bandages again, Tsuna knows that he has to sing again today, and he will gladly do so for him.

When his Father landed inside the tower, Tsuna smiled at him, giving him a short hug, and only to smile wider when the older person embraced him back. He felt a hand on his hair, threading his fingers into his golden hair like it's some precious treasure, like how he looks at Tsuna.

"How has my flower been?" His Father asked, his only eye peeking out from the bandages, and pale lips in a smile.

"I am well, Father. Would you wish for me to sing to you now or later?" Tsuna questioned, stepping away to get the chairs, and brush.

Luckily, his hunch was right since his Father nodded with his gratitude.

"Thank you for your kindness, dear."

In haste, Tsuna didn't hear his Father's chuckle as he settled the two chairs facing each other in front of the fireplace. His heart was still beating too loudly because of the unwanted visitor in his closet. He isn't sure if he should tell his Father or not. If he did tell him, he was slightly concerned about the visitor's fate.

_ After all, this wasn't the first time someone managed to trip inside our tower _ , Tsuna thought, remembering clearly the faded red on his Father's clothes that day but never questioned it.  _ It's all for my sake, be grateful beyond doubt, Tsuna,  _ he scolded himself mentally, and sat on his stool with his Father behind him, holding his hair with ease, and the other with the brush.

"Sing for me, flower."

And so Tsuna did, raising his chin, he sang.

"Flower gleam and glow—

"—Let your powers shine

"—Make the clock reverse

"Bring back what once was mine—"

This was the song that his Father taught him ever since he woke up from his coma. Yet when he taught him this, Tsuna thought that this wasn't the first time he heard of this song. There will always be an echo as Tsuna sings this song. A male voice, at first he assumed that was his Father but it wasn't, now that begs the question.

Who was that person singing in his dreams?

The question always stayed inside his mind ever since.

"You seem preoccupied, Tsuna." His Father hummed, more likely an afterthought as he stood up from his chair, and went close to the mirror.

Tsuna looked away from him to give him some space as he took away the bandages, revealing smooth skin with no more jagged scarred lines. He fiddled with his sleeves, embarrassed that he was caught.

"Terribly sorry, Father. I was just thinking of some things." He replied.

That took his Father's attention, raising an eyebrow as steady dark eyes landed on him. "My son is thinking of such things? I wonder what it is." He said with  _ that _ tone that made Tsuna shiver.

_ It's a dangerous tone, _ Tsuna thought.

Hurriedly before it escalated into something more, Tsuna smiled, waving off his Father's dark tone. "No-Nothing, really, Father! However, i-if you must know—well—I was just thinking of what gift I want for my birthday tomorrow!" He exclaimed, feeling himself choke up that he was blatantly lying to the person who took care of him since.

But no matter what Tsuna thinks of, there's a part of himself that will never forgive him if he tells his Father about the visitor in his closet. His intuition never went wrong to him, so he will trust it.

His Father perked up, grinning slightly as he unloaded his basket full of fruits, and trinkets. "That is true. What does my flower have in mind?" He questioned, the dark tone gone.

Tsuna eased his tensed shoulders when he heard his Father's tone had gone back to normal. He let himself pull out cookies from the cabinet, placing it next to the older man.

"I was thinking of new books, perhaps? I'm finished with the ones I have." He replied.

"Any specific genres?"

With some quick thinking, Tsuna answered, "academics, Father. Hopefully, books that focus on stars." He didn't notice the flinch that his Father did before humming as an answer.

"... Is that a yes?"

Then a sigh. "Tsuna, you know those kinds of books can be bought from the other land. I need to travel by ship. It'll take me days." His Father noted with an exasperated tone.

Tsuna felt pricks of guilt in his chest. So he hugged himself, smiling sadly to the older man. "At least that's better, right? Than… You know." He murmured.

Tsuna who loved the stars more than anything. Who studied them with glee, and looked up to the constellations like it was a gift for him. Especially those…  _ lights, _ that kept flowing into the air whenever his birthday came by. He loves those the most.

When he asked his Father back then to take him to those lights, his Father shouted at him, and scolded him.

_ "You are not leaving this tower! Do you understand me, Tsunayoshi?!" _

And Tsuna did, and he never asked again.

With a beat of silence, his Father sighed, and Tsuna knew he won when he felt a hand on top of his head, patting him.

\---

"I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself."

With that, his Father disappeared into the deep forest once again.

And also with that, Tsuna finds himself looking into the still unconscious man on the chair, tied with his hair, and his hat long gone.

This time Tsuna can see the man's face without any shadows. He sees long lashes, pale lips, high cheekbones, and the very distinctive curls as his sideburns. It was quite adorable in Tsuna's opinion, he finds it cute, and amusing. The visitor's hair is jet black, and slicked back. It looks spiky yet when Tsuna touched it accidentally (read: intentionally), it was smooth, and a little dry, and rough, probably from being under the sun too much or because of the hat.

The man looks young but who was Tsuna to say so? His Father always looked young, and Tsuna was basically turning 24 tomorrow, so still young.

_ He is handsome, _ Tsuna thought before he managed to squash the thought down. He blushed slightly when Natsu meowed next to him, pawing his pants to get away.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Natsu." He whispered.

Then the man groaned.

Tsuna quickly took his frying pan, raising it on the man's pinched face as he backed into the shadows. He swallowed when the man opened his eyes, glaring to the unfamiliar floor, and slowly looking up around him.

He watched his captive slowly regain his consciousness, and memories. 

Tsuna noticed the way the man's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his hair everywhere. He struggled on the chair, probably scared. He looked like he wanted to shout, maybe scream, but no words went out as he frantically looked around.

_ His expression is desperate. Is he really that terrified? _ He thought, and breathed out.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked, and winced when the man easily found where he was, pinning him with his dark eyes.

Tsuna felt his throat close up from the different emotions swirling in those gorgeous black eyes. He couldn't tell what the others are but there is one who stands out from all of them. 

Relief.

Since there was no reason to hide anymore, Tsuna slowly stepped out from the shadows. The pan is still raised in defense with his heart still beating so loud inside his chest, and maybe he  _ will _ puke his insides out because of nervousness.

The man didn't reply. He only stared, and stared, like he was memorizing Tsuna's face, committing every nook, and turning into his mind. As if, if the man blinks, Tsuna will disappear.

Tsuna glared, or at least hoped he was. "I am speaking to you! I asked, who are _ you!? _ " He shouted, thankful that his voice didn't shake.

That seems to snap the man out from his daze. He blinked a couple of times before furrowing his eyebrows.  _ He is confused, _ Tsuna thought. 

"You don't know me?" The man finally spoke.

Tsuna frowned. "I have never seen you in my life." 

"What? How? I—"

" _ Look. _ It doesn't matter!—" The man seems to want to argue on that part but didn't say anything, "—I just need to know how did you find this place, and when can you leave." Tsuna pressed. He was starting to get annoyed by these repetitive questions.

The man observed him. His expression is a blank sheet, and his eyes that went through a lot of emotional obstacles earlier was scrutinizing him. Tsuna feels vulnerable all of a sudden. The ache in his head throbbed but didn't show it. Instead, he clenched his jaw, meeting those dead gaze head on.

"My name is Reborn." The man or rather Reborn started. He settled back on the chair, relaxed despite the hair, and the pan. "I came here by accident. I was being chased by those little shi—I mean, pests that everyone calls the Royal Guards. Regarding the leaving, that depends, when will you leave this junk of a tower?" His lips turned into a smirk.

_ Reborn… What a weird name, _ Tsuna thought, and felt his shoulder relaxing without his permission.

"My name is not weird, blondie." 

Tsuna blinked, backing away in surprise.  _ Can he read my mind? I thought that only happens in books! _ He cried internally.

"I didn't read your mind, idiot. You just have a really transparent face." Reborn huffed in amusement.

With that statement, Tsuna hides his face with the pan, blushing in embarrassment. He didn't know that. His Father never mentioned it! How embarrassing! While scolding himself in his mind, he heard a chuckle in front of him. Slowly, he peaked out, and saw Reborn watching him, eyes in crescents, and lips upturned into quiet laughs. In his opinion, it almost sounded like sobs.

Clearing his throat, Tsuna settled his hands on his hips, chin up. "A-Anyways, you can't hide here, Sir Reborn. So if you will, please leave this place, and never mention it to anyone!" He demanded, eyes glaring to the other man.

"Why will I leave without you?"

"Why would I leave with you? This is my home."

A frown. "This is not your home."

"I won't listen to you, mister. You don't know me."

"I know you."

Tsuna paused. A shiver ran throughout his body as he broke out into sweat. He swallowed audibly, and felt his hands shake. Someone knows him. Does that mean they know about his abilities too? 

Reborn took this chance to speak. "Your name is Tsunayoshi, but you prefer your nickname Tsuna. You're probably around 23 years old right now. You like the color orange just like what you wear, and you have an insane obsession with cookies." He listed off without breaking eye contact with Tsuna.

The blonde felt his knees buckle, and quickly paced around the room. Trying to calm himself down, and not explode at all. "Th-That can be just based on observation! Yeah! You kept looking at me ever since you woke—"

"I've been looking for you since long ago, Tsuna." Reborn added, voice uncharacteristically soft, and fragile. 

"You don't know me!" Tsuna shouted over.

In an instant, the throbbing pain in his head suddenly went thrice as painful all of a sudden. Tsuna gritted his teeth, keeping in a scream as he doubled over to the floor. His hands on either side of his head while he takes ragged breaths in, and out. He could vaguely hear Reborn's shouts, and Natsu's cries. But it was too painful. This never went over like this before. Usually it was just sharp pains, then poof, gone. Never like this, so long, and mind wrenching.

This only happened because Reborn was here, because Reborn told him that he knows him. 

_ Would it be silly to believe that Reborn knows who's the person plaguing his dreams with its voice? _ Tsuna huffed out a broken sound of a laugh before shakingly standing up. His hand is still on his temple where his scar is. 

He must look like crazy judging by the concerned expression on Reborn's face.

"Y-You don't know me, so do  _ not _ say that ever." He stammered, panting.

Reborn didn't reply just looking at him. The crease between his eyebrows are apparent, and he looked so worried that Tsuna felt bad that he made such a handsome face pinch in pain. Thinking that, Tsuna shook his head. He really needs to stop thinking about that.

"Please. For your sake, you need to leave or else Father might kill you." Tsuna begged, his voice soft, and tired.

A smug smirk. "I'd like him to see him try."

_ Ugh! What is up with this man!? _ Tsuna groaned in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, and felt another wave of headache coming again.

The other man noticed it, and struggled in the chair. "You need to calm down. If you don't, it'll only go worse." He advised.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes on him. "What do you know, trespasser?" 

"I just know."

Tsuna frowned, and sighed. He stood up straight with his back on Reborn as he breathed in, and out slowly. Just like how his Father taught him. His hands clenched tightly on the pan while Natsu meowed next to him, giving side eye glances to the man behind him.

Then his eyes wandered over the painting in front of him. The lights that he painted with his hands, and dream that someday he will be able to see them up close. Without him noticing, his hand went, and pressed onto the drawing of little him looking up to the lights with awe.

"I have a deal with you, Sir Reborn."

_ What in seven hells did I just say!? _ But Tsuna rolled with it. He stepped away from the painting, and looked over his shoulder to see Reborn just staring at him.

Reborn seems fidgety but nodded. "What is it?" He asked.

"As much as I hate leaving my tower—well, I never tried leaving because Father won't allow me but anyways—I-I need to leave." Tsuna sighed heavily, frowning that he just had to stutter. He gritted his teeth, and faced the man. 

_ What Father doesn't know won't kill him, right? _

"Take me to see those floating lights!" 

Tsuna pointed to the painting behind him. He couldn't even stop himself from ranting about his favorite topic. "These lights will appear tomorrow night, and I want to see them up close. Act as my guide, and only then—" He pulled out the small pouch from his pocket, and relished the startled expression of Reborn, "—will you get your precious little pouch, do you understand?"

It was a far reach even in Tsuna's ears! But he doesn't know how to say it. He doesn't have enough words to convey. He could only hope that Reborn catches what he means. 

Creepily, Reborn only watched him with the same scrutinizing look. "That pouch is important." He said.

"I could tell. I'll keep it safe, and you'll get it only when I see the lights, and when you bring me back home." 

Reborn scowled to the floor, muttering something like, "this isn't your home." Before looking up again to meet Tsuna's eyes, he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine. I'll take you out, you bring me back my pouch when I take you…  _ home. _ Deal?" 

Tsuna sighed in relief, nodding.

"That's a deal."

\---

"Are you coming, blondie?" 

"My name is Tsuna! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Tsuna shouted over the windowsill as he watched the latter go down the tower through climbing down.

Tsuna won't give him the privilege of touching his hair unless it's completely necessary! Besides, he has a gut feeling that the man knows about his abilities. It'll be bad if he wants to cut it, his Father will be bedridden if that happens!

His long hair is already on the hook with Natsu on his arm while his other hand is holding tightly around his hair. He can smell the grass, and the forest's scent from here already. It smells amazing, and Tsuna feels way too overwhelmed to whatever is happening right now. He cannot believe himself that he's going to leave the tower! The tower that his Father brought him into after seeing him battered, and near death when he was a child. Who took care of him without anything to repay him. Who loved him deeply, and protectively.

_ I can't believe I'm betraying his trust… _ Tsuna thought, and breathed out, shaking.

Natsu meowed, his paws on his chest, probably feeling the fast paced of his heart. He looks at Tsuna like he holds the world.

It was enough to give Tsuna the support he needed.

"Let's go outside, Natsu."

"Mrow—"

And he jumped.

Wind sends his spikey blonde hair into threads, his clothes fluttering around him, and he lets out an undignified scream as he darts towards the grass at a rapidly increasing speed. Tears form at the corners of his eyes—whether it’s from fear or the airstream, he’s not quite sure. He could only hear the wind passing by his ears, and the loud pounding of his heart. 

Despite the fear, he felt himself smile so wide.

Tsuna laughed out loud, twirling around his hair, and relishing the cold wind around him. It felt new, and it felt so good. 

The soil was fast approaching, and when it was close, Tsuna stopped himself before taking a few breaths. This was it. The green grass that he only gazed from afar. The dirt that looked like chocolate cake when it's wet. The small sprouts of flowers in different colors, wave their petals like it's greeting Tsuna.

Biting his lip, Tsuna hesitantly placed his one foot down, and felt like he just arrived in paradise when he finally knew what grass feels like.

The reality finally hit him like a rock.

"I'm out of the tower." He whispered, eyes wide as he now stood in front of the tower.

Trees tower over him, rather than him gazing down at them; the lost details of bumpy and scarred bark now clear as day. He kneels down to feel the grass brush against his hands, and then let Natsu go so the cat can frolic into the land that he's supposed to be.

Tsuna's cheeks hurt so much from smiling. He feels so happy. He feels liberated. He feels so, so,  _ free.  _

"You okay over there, blondie?" Reborn questioned while leaning on the bark of a tree. His fedora in place, casting a shadow over half of his face. But Tsuna knows there's a smirk in that annoying face.

Tsuna turned to face him, and felt like crying. Maybe he is, given to the startled look that Reborn made. 

"I'm more than okay." He replied, and hugged himself, telling himself that as long he comes back before Father comes home then all will be okay.

There were footsteps approaching him, and a hand present in front of him. Tsuna blinked, his eyes glazed as he looked up to the older man, who smiled.

"Ready for your adventure, Your Highness?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna easily took his hand, and felt the other let out a shaky breath, and squeezed so gently around his. He squeezed back, offering a shaky smile too.

"I'm not a prince, you know." He jabbed.

"Sure, blondie."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, and let himself walk through the small cave where the entrance, and exit of this little area were supposed to be. In the darkness, Tsuna whispered to Reborn, "I only watched Father walk inside this cave, and out." He doesn't know why he had to say it but it just came out.

A squeeze around his clammy hand. "Now, you're experiencing it." He sounds faithful, supportive.

Tsuna feels his face go hotter than normal, and ducks his head over the thick vines that hides the hole of the cave.

When Tsuna thought that the grass earlier was so good, now, his feet are into deep grass of a thick forest. The trees are all over the place with its branches dancing with each other, and the air. There were rocks, big, and small, even different colored ones! The singing of birds, he could hear them clearly now. There were even butterflies, and flowers all around the grass, and bushes.

"This looks like a fairytale…" He whispered, and watched Natsu chase a yellow butterfly.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Reborn smirked, and led him into the greater parts of the forest.

They walk for a few hours, Tsuna marveling at all the sights around him—detouring here and there so he can inspect fish in a pond or climb a tree to study a bird’s nest. They were beautiful, so pretty, and  _ alive. _ They weren't just descriptions from his books, or illustrations from his story books. They were here, and  _ thriving. _

Along the way, Reborn will tell him what species of animals that Tsuna is ogling about. He'll share information, and Tsuna eats it like it's a gourmet. However, Tsuna knows some things too, and throws a few trivias about them. Reborn will smile at him with a fond look, praising him.

Tsuna won't say how happy, and pleased he is whenever Reborn praises him. He'll also won't think too much on why he wants the older man's praises so much too.

The forest was starting to get lighter, and thinner than earlier when Tsuna's stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

"Gods. I thought that was a bear." Reborn teased beside him.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, and made a noise like some dying animal as he gripped the other's hand tightly to the extent it should be painful but Reborn only laughed, eyeing him with the look of 'is that the best you got?' It only made Tsuna more irritated, and embarrassed.

(No one mentioned too that they were still holding hands like it was normal for them.)

"Kidding aside, blondie—"

"It's  _ Tsuna— _ "

Reborn shrugged, completely unbothered, "blondie, Tsuna, same difference—"

"IN WHICH SENSE!?"

"Shout some more, and maybe you  _ will _ lure a bear close to us." There was a hidden threat there but Tsuna scoffed at him.

Reborn rolled his eyes, plastering the annoying smirk again. "As I was saying, it's probably around lunchtime right now. So let's eat at this nearby place that I know." He said, and didn't wait for Tsuna's agreement before he was once again being tugged by the pure arm strength of the older.

It doesn’t take long for them to come across a stone, and dirth path leading up to an old, but large tavern. There is a sign up front with the words Kokuyo Land written in legible script hanging off a post near the entrance.

That was the only time Reborn let go of Tsuna's hand. He spreads his arms, showing off the place with pride. "This is the place, blondie. You're going to love it here." He teased, and Tsuna glared but followed him inside.

Tsuna wasn't prepared  _ at all _ for what he saw inside.

The tavern is filled with people, so crowded there’s barely space to walk without risking bumping into someone. Due to the tightly drawn curtains, and dark walls, the only source of light is that of the flickering fireplace, and some strewn lit candles, making the already cramped space feel all the more compact. The talks, chatters, and howling laughter in the air was influential despite the eerie atmosphere. Each person was holding a wooden mug, filled to the brim with yellow substance, and foam. Tsuna quickly tuck Natsu in his arms, for support, and to protect his cat.

Tsuna also felt himself gulp when all eyes went to them, all the vibrating chatters in the air gone in an instant.

"Is Pineapple Head here?" Reborn asked with his calm voice, his lips curled into a cold smile as he stood in front of Tsuna.

"You  _ bastard! _ Stop calling me that!" 

That voice came from someone nearby the stage with a small piano. The people easily gave way but their eyes never left Tsuna, and his hair. Thinking of that now, he gasped, letting go of Natsu, as he hurriedly took his hair into his arms. He can't have them touch it, or worse, cut it without him knowing!

"Aiya—such long hair." One teen from the side sang. He has vibrant pale aquamarine hair that ends above his shoulders, and wears a hat that looks like a frog but it's black.

He was about to take a strand until Reborn glanced at him, saying a warning, "touch his hair, and I'll make sure your hat won't see the light of day no more." 

In haste, the teen raised his hands, "no touching." He confirmed.

Once Tsuna had his hair all in his arms, he sighed in relief, smiling gratefully to Reborn, who was patiently waiting for him. "Thank you, Reborn." He said.

"It's nothing." Reborn looked away, "stay close to me." He added, and started walking.

Tsuna followed him with ease.

When they arrived on the stage, Tsuna now could clearly see the man who shouted earlier. The other man was deathly pale, his eyes heterochromia with red, and blue as it lazily observes Tsuna then back to Reborn. His lips curled into a smirk but more annoying than Reborn's smirk.

Pineapple Head sits on a worn velvety sofa. His legs stretched over the other end of the edge with his back on the other side. He looks relaxed, and at home. He eyed the people looking at them, and waved his hand.

And just like that, the chaos resumes—chairs scrape against the floor as people sit down to continue their games, and chatter rings through the air. 

"It's been a while, one of the Arcobaleno. Your sorcerer just came by earlier to drop off some things." Pineapple Head chided, grinning from ear to ear.

Reborn scowled. "Like I care about Verde. I just need a table, and some food." He asked, well, more like demanded, really.

"And I'll give them to you, why—"

"Don't make me regret helping you out with your recent steal, Mukuro."

Tsuna blinked. He inched closer to Reborn. Their shoulders touched. "His name is Mukuro? Why did you call him Pineapple head earlier?" He asked, confused.

Reborn smiled at him. "Look at his hair. Doesn't it look like a pineapple?" 

Frowning, Tsuna looked at Pineapple Head or rather, Mukuro, and narrowed his eyes. His indigo hair was parted in the middle with a dozen cowlicks that stood up everywhere. Tsuna blinked, and giggled, finally seeing the resemblance.

"It is a pineapple!"

"I told you."

Mukuro threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I can't believe this crap."

\---

Soon, after eating a filling lunch. The food was great, and delicious! It doesn't look like it came from a messy tavern, and Tsuna was so glad that he didn't judge them fast. He thanked the ones who sent the food to them, and even thanked Mukuro, who merely blinked at him as his lips curled into a sly smile.

"What a cute little thing you have here, Reborn. Mind sharing?" He chided.

All of a sudden, there was an arm around his waist, and Tsuna was pulled close to Reborn, who was glaring daggers to Mukuro. He stands protectively beside Tsuna as he acidly warns Mukuro to back off, and no, he doesn't share  _ at all. _

Tsuna doesn't understand what they meant but he feels he needs to blush at this moment so he did, hiding his face from Reborn.

After a few more glares, and insults thrown to each other, Tsuna, and Reborn finally left the tavern.

"Wow. I'm tired." Tsuna said, sweat dropping as the hair he was holding up earlier fell on the ground with a soft thud. He knew that this trip will be exhausting because of walking, and keeping his hair safe but he never thought even talking to people would be so tiring!

Reborn chuckled. "Come on. Let's walk a bit more so we could find some place to sleep in for the night." 

And so they did. Reborn leads the way with Natsu beside him, meowing once in a while, and hissing when he gets stressed. Tsuna follows them from behind. His hands clasped behind him, and unwillingly brought himself back to that time where he admired Reborn's back from a far.

Now, he isn't far, and if he could raise his hand. He could touch those broad shoulders.

Just thinking about it was enough to make Tsuna blush like crazy. He doesn't understand why he's thinking of something like this! Well, not like he really doesn't know, just a faint idea but that idea is bad, and shouldn't even be considered as an option!

Tsuna frowned to the ground.  _ So what if you think Reborn's handsome!? I mean, I'm sure he knows that himself. So why panic about it? Ugh! Stop being such a damsel in distress, you idiot! _ He screamed internally, not knowing that he was ruffling his hair on either side of the head.

"Are you alright, blondie?" Reborn asked, watching the other over his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna looked away, glaring to the rock.

A raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Completely?"

"Are you deaf or something!? I said yes—"

Reborn raised his arms in defense. His annoying smirk back, and his shoulders shrugging. He looks so nonchalant that Tsuna wants to punch him or something. He doubted he could do it though.

In reply to that, Tsuna merely rolled his eyes at him. He's been doing that lately, maybe because Reborn is irritating as he is handsome—

_ DAMN IT STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT _ , Tsuna clenched his jaw, continuing to glare to the grass until he felt a hand on his elbow, stopping him from his tracks.

Blinking, Tsuna turned to Reborn. The latter was in a defense position. His legs like he was about to break into a full speed run, and eyes looking around them like he was trying to memorize every area in haste. His expression shows distaste, even if it was half hidden by his hat.

"We need to hide." Reborn whispered, easily pulling Tsuna close to him while making his way to a huge boulder surrounded by bushes.

Tsuna hoped these bushes weren't poisonous before being pushed behind the boulder, and Reborn joined in the hide, shielding him from the world. His hair in the space between them, and Natsu on alert beside Tsuna, keeping eerily quiet, and eyes razor sharp just like Reborn.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I heard footsteps. It might be the Royal Guards. If they found me, well, you sure as well can't see your lights." Reborn replied.

Royal Guards usually means that those are people who protect the King, and Queen. Well, judging by the story books he had read. "Just what did you do that you have those people chasing you?" Tsuna asked, relaxing his body against the cool stone, only then to realize that he was intimately close to Reborn.

They were practically chest to chest except for the fact that Reborn has his elbow propped on the side of Tsuna's head. Giving them a small space between for his hair. Tsuna instantly looked away, and felt his heart quickening its pace. He pulled his legs closer to him.

Reborn glanced at him, no smile, or smirk. "They think I murdered someone." He answered like a fact.

However, Tsuna doubted that. "That can't be true." 

"Oh?" Reborn was amused.

"I know I don't know you that well but I don't think you'll ever want to kill someone. You just… don't look like it. Ever since you taken me in to this journey, you've been nothing but kind, and generous. Yes, you tease, and throw insults everywhere, but you don't raise a hand unless completely necessary." Tsuna paused, nodding to himself. "That's what I think, anyways. So, no need to think too much of my opinion, alright?" He huffed 

There was a beat of silence, and Tsuna thought Reborn disappeared or something. Maybe he had said something too much? Did he come off as someone insensitive? He panicked, he really doesn't understand social rules! In haste, Tsuna placed a hand on Reborn's chest, and felt the sudden fast beating of the latter's heart. His hand flinched over it but didn't pull away as he looked up to meet his eyes.

Reborn's eyes are so deep, so black like an endless abyss that contains gruesome monsters, and terrifying nightmares. However, those eyes are staring at Tsuna like he was— _ something _ —that Tsuna could never be. He looks at him like he holds the world, and it makes Tsuna want to drown in it. 

Maybe he will since he looked back, and never pulled away.

"Reborn?" Tsuna finds himself whispering.

It must have sounded  _ something _ because Reborn made a pained noise, and let his head fall against the stone, next to Tsuna's head. 

Tsuna felt his breath stop when he heard harsh breathing from the other. He could feel it close to his neck, and he never realized that he was so sensitive in that place. Where those harsh breaths touch his skin, goosebumps happen, and shivers come crawling all over his body.

It was making Tsuna weird, and a bit scared.

"R-Reborn—What—"

"It really is you." Reborn muttered.

Tsuna blinked.  _ What does that mean? _

Unluckily, he didn't manage to ask that or for Reborn to continue since all of a sudden, there was loud thudding of footsteps, and cries of horses coming from the right. Tsuna gasped, his hand clenching on Reborn's arm as the noise came closer.

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to the warm, and broad body on top of him.

"I'm here. I'll protect you." Reborn promised.

Tsuna felt his head throb, and distinctly remembered the voice in his dreams but still vague. However this time, the voice wasn't singing. It was saying those exact words but  _ when? _ He clenched his jaw, and tried to remember his memories but none came, and when he pushed, all he could feel was pain.

"Okay." He heard himself answer, clutching to his hair tightly.

"Did any of you find him!?" Shouted by an unknown voice. It sounded angry, and frustrated. There were others voices that replied "no," or "we lost sight of him," and others, "he wasn't in Dokuro's Tavern."

After hearing those replies, the louder man groaned in frustration, clicking his tongue, that it worried Tsuna if his tongue was alright. 

"Who was that?" Tsuna asked. Since his back was on the boulder, he really couldn't see what was happening where Reborn us watching.

"Royal Guards."

"Shouldn't you hide then?" 

Reborn looked down, smiling. "Don't worry. They won't notice." He assured, and Tsuna believed him.

"Now, now, Hayato, calm down! We're tired from running around all day. My best bet is that we should all rest, and lay low." Advised by a much more calm sounded man. Looks like he's familiar with the angry man with the way he talks to him.

_ Hayato, huh…  _ Tsuna thought, the name swirling in his mind until it poofed away. He sighed helplessly at that, and to his useless memory.

While waiting for them to leave, Tsuna felt something wiggly against his skin which already blasted alarms in his mind. Still, he slowly looked down on the back of his hand, and saw an  _ adorable _ caterpillar crawling on his hand. With his tiny mouth, hands, legs,  _ crawling. _

Tsuna was only a man, a man who is terrified of bugs, and fate really does hate him.

\---

Hayato stared to his childhood friend in blue, Takeshi as he told him his opinion. Which is a waste of time of an opinion but even he couldn't deny the exhaustion he felt, and the tired looks of their people.

Making up his mind, he heaved out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Let's all go back to the castle, and have others patrol toni—"

"HIIIIEEEEEE—!!!"

Flinching at the sudden shriek, all heads went to the source of the sound, followed by hushed words, and muffled cries that are obviously being forced back by a hand. 

"Who goes there!?" Takeshi shouted in a commanding voice that until now Hayato is still unused to it. He easily draw out his sword, slowly approaching the boulder with a steady pace, eyes sharp.

There was a beat of silence behind the boulder.

Hayato frowned. He also unsheathed his sword, and stomped over. If this was some man trying to force himself to a woman then for sure there will be blood to be spilled! 

"Show yourself, or else!" He shouted.

And who knew that the person they are searching for is just hiding nearby.

Reborn stepped away from the boulder, his hand on the back of his neck like he was almost embarrassed about getting caught. "Haha! Looks like you found me, surprisingly easy, huh? I took pity on you more or less. You guys look like headless chicken as you run around—" He babbled some more just how he always does to distract everyone.

However, Hayato couldn't hear him at all when he saw the other person he's with.

The first thing he noticed was the hair all bundled up in this person's arms. All golden, and shiny, and so, so familiar that it ached Hayato's chest in pain. His eyes trailed up, and met brown eyes that made him remember his first friend inside the castle. That first friend who easily gave his friendship away, and took Hayato's dirty hand. Those eyes that used to shine into a million suns are now looking at him like he was an enemy,  _ a stranger. _

Hayato wanted to ask so many things, to ask how is his friend, His Highness, alive? Yet his throat is all clogged up, and felt moist in his eyes. He couldn't even muster up the courage to hide them.

Slowly, he glanced at Takeshi, and saw that the taller man was in the same state as him.

_ Relieved. _

When Reborn suddenly placed an arm over His Highness' shoulders, pulling the small close to him. He threw a fake salute, and a smug smirk. "Looks like your Captain, and Second hand in command are out of commission! We'll be taking our leave!" He hastily said, and made their way to the back.

Takeshi blinked, stepping to follow as he said, "wait—!"

Then there was a fast, and sharp wind passed by between them. A sharp whiffing sound that could only mean one thing. Someone pulled the trigger of a crossbow, and now the arrow almost got Reborn over his shoulder but he dodged it, only grazing a piece of his skin but still deep enough to bleed through his clothes.

"Reborn!" His Highness shouted, worried, always so worried about Reborn.

Reborn clutched on the wound but made no hesitation on hurrying his pace from walking to running. He was practically dragging Tsuna away, and the ginger cat that was following them in haste.

Hayato turned to his men. " _ Stand down! _ Who told you to shoot!?" He shouted in panic. These bastards didn't know that His Highness was with Reborn! What if he was the one who got shot? He will never forgive himself.

The man who pulled the trigger hastily apologized. Followed by this excuse, "but he was getting away! He must pay for his crime of killing the Prince!" He exclaimed.

Hayato meets Takeshi's eyes, who nodded at him. Their Prince isn't dead, yet at the same time, he is too with the way he didn't recognize them.

"That's enough! All of you go back to the castle!" Hayato ordered, stern voice, and death glares. "We will handle this case alone from now on." He concluded.

"What!? But sirs—"

"No buts." Takeshi cuts in, narrowing his eyes to the attacker. "We can handle ourselves, now, do not make me repeat myself." He coldly said.

It wasn't everyday that you get to see the carefree second in command, Takeshi, in a bad mood. And when you do, it's best to walk away, and follow orders. Thankfully, that's what their men did, and turned back to return home.

Once Hayato, and Takeshi are alone with their horses. They shared a nod, and went to follow the pair.

\---

Reborn's bleeding.

He's bleeding because he's trying his hardest to protect Tsuna, and his hair, his everything.

"It's not that deep. Don't look at me like I'm going to die, idiot." Reborn said, wheezing, and looked a bit paler than usual. 

Every time he moves, especially his wounded shoulder, he winces, and makes that horrible pained expression that Tsuna didn't like. Reborn was now practically leaning all of his weight against Tsuna as the blood spread at an alarming rate.

When Tsuna finally found a small cave, hidden from the world, and behind of the thick barks of trees, and its branches everywhere. It's almost like a small grove. Luckily, there's also a stream nearby, so he could clean the wound.

_ Or just heal it with your hair, Tsuna, _ his traitorous mind implied, almost singing inside his head.

Reborn hissed as he leaned against the cave's wall. Rather than leaning really, he was sagging against it like a withered flower. Tsuna grabbed his uninjured shoulder, pulling him gently up, while his other hand hurriedly untied the knots of the other's leather vest.

"I need you to stay awake, okay? You're losing a lot of blood." Tsuna said, trying to keep his trembling hands steady but it never happened.

_Use your hair._ _Use your hair. He'll die at this rate,_ Tsuna knows that! He clenched his jaw, and hastily unbuttoned Reborn's dirty shirt. The latter was slightly unconscious now, snapping up to reality then going down every time Tsuna wasn't talking to him.

Natsu meowed at the side, sensing Tsuna's worry, and pawed on his pants.

"I-I know! I know, Natsu!" Tsuna stammered. He's so scared, so, so scared.

There was a choked up laugh in front of him. It took Tsuna a while to realize that it came from Reborn. He blinked his eyes, relieving it from tears as it fell down. He watched Reborn still pull out a smug smirk, and amusement filling in those dark eyes.

"Na-Natsu? Really? That's s-so creative of you, blondie." Reborn dutifully teased.

Tsuna released the breath he's been holding out since the arrow shot. He shook his head, shoulders shaking. "Says the person who keeps calling me 'blondie.'" He poked back.

Reborn huffed. "If I call you by your name, I might do something." He murmured.

"And what's that?"

The older just looked, yet it was enough to make Tsuna shy away, and focus on the task on hand. However, this was more embarrassing because now, he's staring at the wide expanse of Reborn's chest. It was pale, a few faded scars, and a light chest hair, and Tsuna forced himself not to look far down under, embarrassed to himself already.

Tsuna could tell that Reborn was looking at him too. So he urged his hands to inspect the bleeding wound, well, it was very much so still bleeding. The blood was almost everywhere on his left side, and Tsuna almost felt faint. He had never seen so much blood. 

_ Heal him. _ He will.

"Reborn," Tsuna called out, pressing his hands on top of the wound gently. It made Reborn winced in pain but hummed as an answer, "I-I'm going to do something… very weird but it'll help you! A lot! I just—" He let out a shaky breath. How can he explain that his hair can heal him?

Then a hand on his face, cupping his cheek, and its thumb brushing the tears that kept falling. Reborn chuckled, "do what you have to do. I trust you, Tsuna." He whispered.

"You said my name." Tsuna disbelievingly stated.

Reborn snorted, "you're never gonna hear it again."

_ As if. _ Tsuna thought, and felt warmth spread throughout his body. He let himself breath a couple of moments before taking a handful of his hair, gently placing it over the wound, and watched the neutral expression from Reborn's face. He felt himself shudder at the extent of what he is going to do now.

"This might feel weird. Just, don't freak out, okay?" Tsuna whispered, eyeing Reborn hesitantly.

Reborn merely gave him a small smile, and tugged the loose lock behind Tsuna's ear. His gaze was patient like he wasn't literally not dying from blood loss at this moment. Still it warmed Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna closed his eyes, and sang from the heart.

The song flows from his lips effortlessly—after so many years of endless repetition, it comes just about as easy as breathing might. Tsuna heard a shaky breath near his face. It must have felt weird on Reborn but the latter didn't push him away so he takes that as a good sign. He slowly opened his eyes as he continued to sing, meeting Reborn's steady gaze upon him.

With the cave so hidden, and dark, his hair is the sole source of light inside the cave, illuminating the edges of Reborn’s face in a way that makes him appear incredibly soft, and reflecting off his beautiful dark eyes. Such a sight was enough to make Tsuna trip over his lyrics once, and feel the heat take over his face again.

The hand on Tsuna's face was steady now instead of a shaky one like earlier. Tsuna peeked underneath the hair, and saw that the wound was completely closed now, only leaving the wet blood, and dried. Still, Tsuna sang the last few lyrics, singing it just for the whim, and he felt like it. He wants Reborn to listen to his voice.

"—Heal what has been hurt,

"Change the fates design—

"Save what has been lost,

"Bring back what once was mine,

"—What once was mine…"

And he knows Reborn  _ is _ listening.

Slowly, the golden light disappears. With the night sky out, and the singing of grasshoppers around them, Tsuna couldn't see nor hear Reborn's breathing at all. The only way he knows that the other is alive is through the hand, which still cradles his face like a treasure.

Tsuna placed his bloodied hand on top of that hand, smiling, and hoped that Reborn could see it. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." Reborn replied, almost breathless. 

There was a moment of peace, and Tsuna basked into it.

"You truly are so amazing, Your Highness." Reborn whispered with so much fondness, and awe that Tsuna couldn't help but lean against the hand, and  _ believe _ that he is.

"I'm no prince, Reborn. Just because I have magic hair, doesn't mean I'm royalty." Tsuna stated.

"No. You're far better than that title. At least for me." Reborn chuckled.

"Tsuna." 

A pause again.

_ The second time, _ Tsuna smiled softly, and hummed as an answer.

"My real name is Renato." Reborn—no, Renato confessed. His voice is so little that it's almost non-existent.

Tsuna blinked, surprised at this sudden confession. He got concerned again that he did something to make Reborn say such a secret. However, instead of asking why the other confessed this information about. He leaned his head against the palm on his cheek, nodding.

"Shall I call you Renato from now on?" He whispered.

Reborn snorted. Tsuna could hear the hint of self deprecating laugh underneath it. "I prefer the name Reborn. It's what people know me for anyways." He said.

"Reborn, then. Thank you for telling me this." 

"It's the least I could do after showing me this."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel his cheeks ache from smiling too much but he didn't stop it. He's probably glowing right now.

After a few more petting, and comfortable silences, Tsuna decided to go to the nearby stream as Reborn went out to get some firewood. They decided to stay the night inside the cave, and Reborn praised Tsuna for finding such a quaint little thing. Tsuna preened at the praise.

Tsuna carefully dipped the part of his hair where the blood is, and washed it off. 

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna startles, jumping up from where he was kneeling on the ground. Standing just behind him, is his Father, his face not bandaged yet the faint traces of marks are starting to appear.

"F-Father!"  _ Why is he here? When did he come back? _

"Why are you with that man, Tsunayoshi?" His Father asked, his tone calm yet there's a threat underneath it. He takes a step forward towards Tsuna, and the latter instinctively steps back. 

This action surprised them both but his Father continued walking towards him. His dark eyes are so sharp, and unlike Reborn's. Tsuna shivered, feeling like a trapped little rabbit being cornered by a ferocious beast. He could only hope that Reborn won't come back, so at least then, he can save his life.

"I—"

"A man who murders people, may I add." His Father spat like acid.

Tsuna froze, and wanted to disagree but who was he to say? He doesn't know the reason why Reborn is being chased by the Royal Guards nor how he managed to trip over his tower. He doesn't know anything about Reborn.  _ Yet you trust him _ , chided by the inner part of Tsuna, and he hates how right it is. 

"He is not a murderer, Father. Sir Reborn is a good person!" Tsuna defended.

"A  _ good _ person. What do you know about people, Tsunayoshi? Are you easily fooled by his charming smiles, and smug personality? You'll get hurt by this rate." His Father scoffed. 

"He  _ is! _ If it weren't for him, I would have gotten hurt since long ago!" 

Still, his Father didn't listen to his cries, and please. He merely glared at Tsuna as if expecting his son to cower back like how he was supposed to be. But Tsuna won't. No, he won't. He wants to see those lights, those beautiful, sparkling lanterns that filled the sky everyday in his birthday without fail. That's all he ever wanted! 

So Tsuna stood his ground, and glared back. 

"So ferocious, flower." His Father lazily commented. A few hours without Father and you have learned disobedience. Come now, Tsunayoshi, you are far too old for a rebellious phase.” He said, and extended his hand.

"No! I won't come with you!" Tsuna exclaimed, desperate. He can't leave not yet.  _ Not ever _ , a tiny part of him cried.

His hand clenched on his chest. He feels like vomiting with so many things happening, and just the thought of leaving now, never seeing those lights, never seeing  _ Reborn _ again makes him want to curl up, and  _ die. _

" _ Please, _ Father. I just need more time—Just leave me have this! Please! I’ve had such an eye opening experience this day, I’ve seen so many things I could only ever read about. Yet here I am! I can see them with my own eyes, and feel them against my skin. They are alive, and thriving, and this world is so beautiful, I want to know  _ more. _ A-And so what if Reborn is a criminal, he's been nothing but kind to me—"

"Have I not been kind to you, Tsunayoshi?" His Father snapped. His eyes now flared with anger that Tsuna had never seen before. "You talk about this nonsense like he  _ means _ something to you! Is he better than Father? It's only been a day! Is his kindness even real? How can you say that with such defense?" He exclaimed.

Tears swelled up in Tsuna's eyes, and felt them running over his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He sobbed, covering his face with his trembling hands. He could tell that Reborn's kindness is genuine because the man protected him always. Reborn knows even before that Tsuna's hair is important, and must be protected. So he did what he could in the tavern. He made sure he won't step on it. Reborn only looked, and listened when Tsuna wanted him to.  _ That's _ kindness that wasn't needed but he still gave it to him.

Such kindness was so new to Tsuna that he didn't even notice the unimaginable pain, and panic he got when Reborn had gotten hurt because of him. That Tsuna would rather do silly things, and get into stupid arguments with Reborn so the latter would rather smile, and tease him than look so pale, and lifeless. That the twisting feeling in his stomach, and the way his heart speeds up whenever Reborn smiles at him could only lead to one thing.

_ Isn't it love? _

Tsuna relished the scary idea but felt giddy just from thinking of it because he could feel that he's right. That's he had gone, and gave his fragile, little heart to a handsome criminal willingly. 

"You are such a fool, Tsunayoshi!" His Father shouted, and shoved something towards Tsuna. The latter blinked the fat tears away, only to see the pouch that Reborn said that is important. "Do you even remember what he's here for? He isn't here for a whim! He's here because of a deal!" He added.

" _ That _ ring is an important piece of coronation for this kingdom's family, Tsunayoshi. It is inherited from the king to his son, the prince. Your—Your  _ Reborn _ stole the ring from the castle! He is a murderer  _ and _ a thief! How could you be with him!? What if he kills you after this deal, huh? What would you do then?" 

Tsuna covered his ears, trying to stop the ringing of those words in his head. "T-That—I don't care! Reborn has nothing but kind to me! I know he's here for the ring but I know for certain he won't do anything to me—"

His Father lets out a humorless laugh, tossing the pouch to Tsuna, who almost didn't catch it because of his shaking form. "Take this and show it to him! Watch just how fast he leaves you. Such a stupid child, I taught you to be wary with strangers yet here you are galloping through the woods like you knew him all your life!—"

_ But that's the point, _ Tsuna cried internally. His heart was bleeding.  _ I do feel like I know him all my life. _

"If you wish to learn the hard way, then I will not stop you. However, do not come to me when your heart is left into pieces after all I said." With a dramatic flash of his dark cloak, and his nose turned upwards, His Father walked away.

Tsuna stared to where his Father left, and felt nausea coming up to him. The forest is spinning around him, and he needs to place a hand against the trunk of a tree to keep himself from falling over. He feels like everything he’s come to care for has been thrown off its axis. 

He trusts Reborn with everything that's why he showed him his hair. He trusts him more than anything yet… Would his Father really lie to him? The man who did nothing but care, and love Tsunayoshi?

"What are you looking over there, blondie?" 

Tsuna felt his soul leave his body for a second. He quickly composed himself, blinking away the excessive tears, and hid the pouch in one of his pockets. He didn't turn because he knows he looks like a mess, and doesn't want Reborn to worry.

"I-It's nothing." He hoped he sounded okay. "I'm just tired, with all the running, you know." He laughed half heartedly.

There was a pause then the sound of footsteps passing by him, and towards the cave. "I'll light these up, then we can rest, yeah?" Reborn said.

"Yeah… Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna muttered, and followed suit.

After later, Tsuna watches Reborn sleep, and memorizes the way his chest falls, and expands.

He doesn't sleep.

\---

The first thing that Tsuna heard as he woke up was Reborn's irritated voice, and the familiar loud voice, outside the cave. It didn't easily processed into Tsuna's head as he slowly sat up from the ground, yawning sleepily, blinking from the sun outside the cave.

"—I told you! He doesn't remember anything! If he doesn't remember me, then why should you?" Reborn gritted out.

"You always put yourself in such a high pedestal when it comes to His Highness—"

After some time rebooting, Tsuna blinked hard, and gasped. That loud, angry voice came from one of those Royal Guards! In haste, and even accidentally stepping on Natsu's tail, which he apologized quickly while the cat hissed at him, Tsuna went out of the cave, and saw Reborn in near bent wanting to punch the loud, angry man's voice.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, and hurriedly stood next to him, worried despite the unsettling flutter inside his chest.

Looks like there's someone here too besides the two of them. The tall man with black short hair, and a calm expression is present. He's one of the Royal Guards too judging by the shiny armor, and insignias plastered all over. 

"Y-You Highness—" The angry man suddenly turned meek. His green eyes shining from… tears? He looks like he wanted to reach out to Tsuna but the latter stayed next to Reborn, even clinging to his arm.

"I'm sorry but there is no prince here, sirs." Tsuna stated, eyeing the two new people warily.

Reborn sighed, patting Tsuna's hand. "I told you. He doesn't know." He said to the guards, and the other two took it so badly that they looked like they lost a war.

Finally, Reborn looked at Tsuna, giving him a pretty smile that made Tsuna want to run to the hills. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a soft voice.

Tsuna wants to die on the spot because of the warmth he felt despite the uneasiness he felt all night. He clings closely to Reborn, ignoring the way the Knights looked at him. He nodded, even if it is a lie. "I did. Did you?" 

"I woke up earlier than you, and saw your stupid sleeping face, so yes." 

Nevermind what he thought earlier, Tsuna wants to murder this man. He punched his arm weakly, pouting at him as Reborn laughed. "I hate you." He muttered with no bite.

Reborn grinned. "Sure you do, blondie."

Rolling his eyes at him, Tsuna focused on the two Knights in front of him. The tall calm man wears a nostalgic smile, his brown eyes shining when Tsuna met him, and inclined his head as a nod. "Good morning, You—I mean, uh, sir. Me, and my partner apologize for disturbing your sleep." He said.

Tsuna glanced to Reborn, who nodded to him.

"Uhm. Uh… I-It's fine. My name is Tsuna, and I'm sure you guys are older than me so no need to call me sir." He assured, trying to smile.

The tall man nodded. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Tsuna. My name is Takeshi, the second-in-command of the Royal Guards, and this is Hayato," he pointed to the silver-headed loud man next to him. Those green eyes are still staring at him like he holds the sun, "he is the captain of the Royal Guards." He followed.

Hayato stepped forward, bowing deeply with his hand on his chest. "It is a… pleasure to meet you, Tsuna." He stated, his voice drawn tight like he was about to cry.

Tsuna smiled helplessly, pulling the man back up. He is nothing but a stranger to these lands. He doesn't need its protectors bowing to nobody like him. "No need to bow, sir Hayato." He assured, and felt the latter breathes out shakily.

"Seeing that you aren't here to capture Reborn… I mean, yet, anyways." Tsuna laughed dryly, and shrugged. "Will it be bad to ask a favor to the two of you?" He asked.

Hayato perked up. His back straight, and ready to do whatever Tsuna wants to say. Tsuna feels a bit embarrassed, and endeared of it. "What do you need?" He questioned.

Pressing his palms close together, Tsuna bowed deeply this time. He heard the baffled noises from the Knights, and the snort from beside him. "I hope you'll turn a blind eye today for Reborn! You see, today is my birthday, and I kinda asked that Reborn will be the one who guides me through the town, and see the lights—"

"Lights?" Takeshi said.

"The floating lanterns." Reborn replied.

Tsuna felt embarrassment creeping on the back of his neck. " _ Floating lanterns. _ So, just this once, maybe? If it's ok—"

"Of course! Sure, whatever you need." Hayato hurriedly replied, nodding, and there was a sad smile on his face. Tsuna wants to comfort him all of a sudden but what do you say to a stranger?

So instead of thinking too deeply, Tsuna smiled gratefully to the both of the Knights. "Thank you so much, sir Hayato, and sir Takeshi." He softly stated.

Hayato froze on his spot, so Takeshi cleared his throat, and took over with the talking. He let out an airy laugh. "Well, with that settled, should we all get some breakfast first? We're close to the city now! I'm sure there's somewhere we could eat." He suggested, all sunny just like the weather.

Due to the mention of food, Tsuna suddenly felt his empty stomach. He only ate lunch yesterday, and not dinner. No wonder he still feels a little sluggish. He nodded to Takeshi, salivating already to the food he might taste in the city. 

As promised the walk to the city takes under an hour, the two Knights walked in front of them in their horses, although Hayato wanted Tsuna to ride one but the latter declined hastily but gently. He would love to ride a horse but he has no clue how to ride one.

("You could ride, and I'll be right behind you." Hayato proudly suggested.

Reborn glared daggers to him. "In your dreams, you bastard."

They argued once more as Takeshi laughed, and Tsuna panicked.)

Tsuna, and Reborn followed them from behind. They talked side by side, and close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other sometimes. Tsuna kept his hands busy with Natsu in his arms, petting the sleepy cat. He scratched the back of his ears, and felt Natsu purr.

He giggled. "I wish I'm a cat." He joked.

"Oh? You would be a cute one." Reborn absentmindedly replied with a smirk of his own.

"Stop joking." Tsuna scoffed.

Rebor glanced at him, his smirk turning into a sly smile that alarmed Tsuna in a good way. "Who says I'm joking?" He teased.

Tsuna, as usual, blushed heavily. He looked away in haste but felt Reborn's stare on his face stayed. He finds that he doesn't mind it, rather he likes it.

The moment Tsuna steps inside the city, all of his worries are gone, and replaced by the infectious excitement of the people! 

The lantern festival’s celebrations are already out in full force, brightly colored banners strung from building to building, vendors crowding the streets as people bounce from stall to stall. Little children play around the plaza with a marble white fountain in the middle. They have tiny windmills in their hands, waving it around with a smile on their faces. Everything was covered with orange, and yellow, with blue motifs. Even the flowers match the decorations!

Tsuna finds himself transfixed at such a beautiful, and bustling life around him. 

"You alright over there, blondie?" Reborn snapped his fingers in front of Tsuna's astonished expression. Even though he finds it adorable, the blonde will catch a fly soon if he doesn't close his mouth.

Luckily, that was enough to make Tsuna snap out of his daze. He blinked then blushed when the Knights, and Reborn were looking at him with their gazes hinted with amusement. 

"So-Sorry! It's just—" Tsuna has no idea how to phrase this right, "your city is so beautiful, sir Hayato, and sir Takeshi!" He awed, looking around him, and some people offered smiles, and nods towards him.

Hayato frowned, eyebrows pinched again. "This isn't our kingdom, Yo—I mean, Tsuna. It belongs to the King, and Queen." He reasoned.

Tsuna brushed it off. "The King, and Queen merely hold the political side of the kingdom. They govern this city but that doesn't mean they own it. These people around us, and the ones protecting such a beautiful city? They are the ones who own it! This kingdom would be dead if it weren't for the common folk giving life in the streets, and especially, the guards, and protectors of this kingdom! They need not offer their lives over some country but they chose it still because they love this kingdom. Such passion, and courage… What a beautiful thing to have for this lovely kingdom." He smiled softly as the grand palace loomed over the city.

He raised his hand to cover his face from the sun up in the sky. It felt so good, the sunshine stinging his skin yet it felt magical. 

He giggled, "the King, and Queen should be grateful for its people because if I were in their position—" 

Tsuna turned around to look upon the widened eyes of his companions, and stood with pride just as he thought how a royal should be. "I will honor my people, and this kingdom's protectors for as long as I live. For without them, I would be nothing but a King of an empty kingdom with a heavy crown of a burden." He declared.

_ This is the truth _ , Tsuna wanted to add. He hoped it made sense since this is what he believed in due to the amount of books, both fiction, and non-fiction, he had read throughout the years. He isn't dumb, just a bit slow, but he knows, and he continues to want to know.

However, Tsuna’s thoughts are halted by a sudden, and painful tug on his hair, turning around to find a pair of women had just accidentally walked over it. They looked strangely aghast on why there's long hair on the floor, and why does it belong to a man who walks barefooted?

Embarrassed, Tsuna quickly piled the amount of hair he can in his arms, and felt warmed when Reborn took the liberty to get the end of his hair. 

"I'm terribly sorry. This is an inconvenience." Tsuna muttered, ducking his head as an apology.

Reborn frowned. "Nonsense. Your hair is important. It's only natural you want to protect it." He stated.

Again, Tsuna blushed at his words.

Takeshi leads them to the fountain, and in tow the three of them follow. Tsuna sat on the edge of the water, and awed at the small floating different colored paper origamis floating on the crystal water. He reached out to poke one, and watched it float away from him in awe.

"We can't move around if you keep holding your hair like that." Hayato pointed out with a disapproving frown.

Tsuna knows, and he's already thinking of a way to do something until Reborn whistled, calling the attention of a group of little girls at the side, their hairs all tied up into pretty braids. 

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, hoping that his anxiety wasn't shown too much, as the girls gawked at the amount of hair they are holding.

With the sun up high, Tsuna could barely see Reborn's two eyes because of the shadows. Still his lips curved into that smirk, and instantly, Tsuna was comforted.

"Trust me. They can help, if you'll let them." He said.

Tsuna nodded. "I trust you." He replied.

The two of them gave the hair to the little girls as they made a game on how to tie Tsuna's hair into a beautiful braid. Tsuna felt himself smile as they kept praising him for keeping his hair so long, and shiny. He praised them likewise for their intricate designs for their braids. 

"I'll buy us some food." Reborn announced, leaving his seat from the edge, and tipped his hat to Tsuna.

"No for us?" Takeshi teased.

Reborn merely smirked, and shrugged as he went to the flow of the hustle, and bustle of the city. 

Hayato scowled at him then scooted himself closer to Tsuna but not close enough to be uncomfortable. He has his arms crossed over his chest, casually glancing over the people around them, always on guard apparently.

"I never thought there would be a day where I could see him around these people again." Hayato started.

Tsuna tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean?" 

"He used to live here." Takeshi spoke up, looking up to the grand palace. "He used to be the King's advisor. He was really trusted about everything." He explained.

"Eh? Really? What happened then? Why is he… a criminal now?" Tsuna hesitantly asked. He doesn't know if he has the right to know such sensitive information.

The silver headed man stared at him with a weird look before speaking, "Reborn was accused of murder of the Prince." 

Tsuna had thought of many,  _ many, _ things that could lead up to why Reborn is a murderer (said by his Father), and probably the most hated person alive in this kingdom. However, he never thought it'll be  _ that reason. _

His shocked face must be so evident that Hayato quickly gave an explanation. "You see, when Reborn was the King's advisor, he was also the Prince's Teacher. Those two had always been together. The Prince always follows his Teacher everywhere, and listens to his teachings wherever they go. The King, and Queen trust the Teacher enough to let him take care of their Prince. Reborn was rough, strict, and abrasive to the Prince, always scolding, and even insulting the Prince! Like who does that to His Highness—" He was starting to rant until Takeshi cleared his throat, eyeing Hayato intently.

Hayato had the decency to blush in embarrassment, and cleared his throat. "F-Forgive me. I got flown through the moment." He muttered.

Tsuna smiled, giggling. "It's fine. You must be close to His Highness a lot if you speak for his defense!" 

The knight's lips tugged into a sad smile. "We used to be, that is." He muttered.

"Hayato, and I are His Highness' personal knights." Takeshi cuts in, patting Hayato's shoulder as the latter tries to compose himself. "The three of us knew each other since we were kids. Childhood friends." He added.

Tsuna doesn't know what it felt like to lose a childhood friend but he does know what the sudden empty space beside you when that person suddenly disappeared. After all, before Natsu came around, he used to have a pet chameleon, well, not really a pet since it visits him once in a blue moon. But Tsuna was nothing but a lonely child in the tower. He eventually named the chameleon, 'Leon' because it looked like one. However, after months, Leon suddenly disappeared, and never came back. Tsuna cried for it, sobbing every night when no one was there to lick his cheek goodnight. He stopped grieving when his Father brought home a stray ginger cat, who became 'Natsu.'

He patted Hayato, and Takeshi's shoulder, and squeezed. He hoped it was enough to send his comfort, and assurances that for sure, their friend is somewhere nice, and living their afterlife to the fullest.

After a few more minutes, Reborn came back with a bag of steaming buns, and gave some for Hayato, and Takeshi too. He gave the other food to Tsuna though, which Tsuna ate gratefully, and relished the burst of flavor in his tongue. He never wanted to forget this moment.

"Good?" Reborn asked, smirking at the blissed out expression on Tsuna's face.

"So good." Tsuna moaned while chewing.

Reborn chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Tsuna's ear. "Looks like the girls are almost over. After this, we can look around." He told him.

Tsuna smiled bashfully, nodding. "That's good."

They stared at each other for a couple moments, Tsuna felt like drowning in those eyes, and he couldn't pulled away, it's almost like he was being sucked in—

"Big brother! Big brother! We finished your hair!" One of the girls behind exclaimed. Her voice squealing from excitement, as she, and her friends left for Tsuna to look at.

Tsuna snaps away from Reborn's eyes, and quickly glances over his shoulder, not bothering to muffle the surprised gasp that escapes him. His extremely long hair was now woven into a beautiful braid. However, what really astonished him is not this, but the carefully interwoven flowers that designed it from top to bottom, making his hair appear as if it's its own luscious garden. The flowers are not only orange, or yellow, there are also blue, green leaves, even purple ones to complement his golden strands.

In haste, Tsuna stood up from the edge, and twirled around, looking at his hair that barely touched the ground. He made a squeal of his own. He couldn't believe that anyone could have done this! 

"It looks so beautiful, everyone!" Tsuna praised the grinning little ladies. "This is so kind of you. How could I repay you?"

"No need, big brother! Just promise us that you won't ruin it then it's all good!"

Tsuna's hands clenched on his chest, smiling sweetly to the children. "Thank you, everyone. You are so kind." He said, then the little girls scurry away with grins on their faces.

"You look beautiful." Reborn suddenly said. Tsuna flinched in surprised when the other was beside him. In his hand is a white daisy flower, Reborn tucked it behind his ear, and brushed his fingers against his cheek.

Tsuna felt breathless but still managed a lovely smile to Reborn. "Thank you, Reborn." He whispered.

Reborn smirked, and looked around. "Well, now that your hair is settled. Do you want to look around?" Hr asked.

Tsuna nodded.

The four of them make a troublesome group since who on earth is this tall man with curls, and a man with golden braided hair doing with the two most respected Knights in the city? Especially when once in a while, those two Knights get bombarded with fans, and admirers every corner they go. 

Tsuna watched those two be cornered by their fans from afar with a tired smile on his face. "They have it rough." He said to Reborn.

Reborn merely snorted, and easily took his hand. "Want to get out of here, and do our own little tour?" He asked cheekily.

Well, who is Tsuna to say no to that?

They left the two Knights with their squealing group of women, and men, hand in hand. Reborn doesn't shy away from telling Tsuna about the history of the kingdom, expressing his certain fondness of the culture, especially dancing, and arts. He also pointed out historical places inside the city like the huge tree in front of the palace, and the small weaponry nearby the ocean. Tsuna listens, and embedded each word into his mind. He decided that he likes the shining look on Reborn's face.

"Do you have any talent, blondie?" Reborn asked as he finished his ice cream cone. His was chocolate while Tsuna's strawberry.

They are resting in a hidden alcove between stores. There were no people, and they could vaguely hear the hustle, and bustle of people on the small entryway. Tsuna likes this place. It's just him, and Reborn in their tiny world with the glowing sun.

Tsuna smiled. "I believe I'm good at painting, not with sketching though. I know how to read stars, and their constellations. Also, I can make a knitted scarf, and amazing cookies!" 

Reborn chuckled, lifting his finger up to wipe away the stain from his ice cream that was at the side of Tsuna's lips. Slowly, and horrifyingly deliberately, he pulled the finger close to his mouth, and licked it. He never left eye contact with Tsuna, who's mind skidded into a halt at such an intimate action.

"Is that so? What about dancing though?" He asked, tilting his head up to the sun, basking into it, and showing the long expanse of his neck.

Tsuna looked away in haste, feeling himself melt with his ice cream. "I-I can dance but n-not as good…" He muttered, quickly eating the iced food before it became sticky.

"We'll see about that." Then, Reborn grabbed Tsuna's other hand, "come with me."

Soon once they are out of the hidden alcove, and made a few turns, Tsuna hears the pleasant sound of music floating throughout the streets. They walked in closer, then he realizes it's coming from an open space not occupied by any vendors just down the pathway. Instinctively, Tsuna drags Reborn with him as he watches other dancers weave through the moving circle as the small band at the side play their upbeat music. There are others who just watched, and cheered as the first part of the pair was lifted up to the air by their other partner. 

They looked happy, and they looked like they were having fun.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, who was already offering his hand with his body bowed slightly towards him. His mischievous eyes twinkled while his lips curled into a sly smile. 

"Dance with me?" The idiot man asked.

Tsuna feels a good warmth on his cheeks. "I'm not a good dancer, I don't even know this dance!" He exclaimed.

Reborn shrugged. "You'll know. I'll be with you, you don't have to worry."

"Unbelievable." Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of the smile on his face, and the fast paced heart on his chest.

Still, he took Reborn's hand as the latter led him with the other dancers.

Then they dance as they go, twirling round and round the square, bumping into people—of whom only Tsuna bothers apologizing to—and stepping on each other’s toes, or more likely, Tsuna stepping on Reborn's toes. The taller man kept teasing him but led him gracefully into the dance, keeping a steady hand on Tsuna's waist (and it felt like burning  _ everywhere _ ), and his eyes never leaving Tsuna's. 

In tune with the song, they join the big circle with the other dancers as they go around, exchanging partners along the way, Tsuna seeing new faces up close, and they all look so happy to see him. Tsuna held hands with young women who winked, and blushed at such a beauty in front of them. He twirled under an arm of a big man with a long beard who laughed with his chest. They all looked lovely yet Tsuna's gaze always lingers on the man on the other side of the circle, dancing with a woman with pink hair.

_ They look good together _ , Tsuna's traitorous mind chided. He hurriedly pushed it away as he danced, closing his eyes, and let his body move with the music in the air, and the cheers of laughter, and shouts around him.

_ "Tsuna." _

That voice that plagues his dreams as Tsuna sings came back but this time—he opened his eyes when a hand held his outstretched one. He was twirled then pulled chest to chest, meeting his favorite pair of black eyes. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, and felt himself gasping against the small space between him, and Reborn.

The music stopped in an abrupt halt as the people around them cheered, and laughter came around. The dance is finished, the upbeat music exchanged by a sweet, and slow one, almost for couples.

_ Oh, is he— _ Tsuna thought, only to stop when Reborn chuckled, a beautiful thing. The latter pressed his forehead against Tsuna's, eyes closed. Tsuna could see how thick his lashes are. They were so  _ close _ that he feels like he's going to explode because of  _ something _ .

"You're so beautiful, and amazing." Reborn awed, a whisper, a secret between them two.

Tsuna was still transfixed, and only hummed as an answer. 

Reborn pulled away, the fond look still there but now with a hint of smugness. He held Tsuna's hand, intertwining their fingers, and for sure, Tsuna almost fainted on the spot because of such an intimate, and sweet action.

"Let's look around for more?" Reborn asked.

"Let's." Tsuna replied with so much warmth on his voice, and he was sure his face isn't doing so much better with the fact he should be hiding how smitten he is with Reborn.

Maybe Reborn already knows, and Reborn accepts these feelings. Maybe.

The day passes much like this, the two of them racing around the streets, inspecting different vendors selling all sorts of things from sweet, sugar-coated treats to them hiding from Hayato, and Takeshi who tries to catch up with them. Reborn showed Tsuna the public library, and its books. Tsuna fell in love with the place, hoping he could bring one home. They passed by a ribbon stall, and Tsuna tied an orange cloth around Natsu's neck, the cat meowed in satisfaction. Tsuna laughed, Reborn paid with no questions asked.

Later, as the sun sets, letting the sky turn into a beautiful orange color dyed with a hint of red, and purple. The stars also started to peak out, promising a clear sky for tonight's festival.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked, feeling a bit restless now that they are far from the main heart of the city. 

They walked through wooden planks, and the nearby ocean with its flowing ships, and small boats at the sides. Reborn leads them into a small, and quaint boat, he grinned to Tsuna, "You wanted to see those lanterns, right? You can get the best view if we go on a boat." He explained.

Tsuna sits on the plank near the center of the boat, Reborn settling just across from him only after grabbing the paddles, and pushing them away from shore. Tsuna watched Natsu meow at them, seemingly not bothered for being left behind. He waved his hand goodbye to his little furry friend.

"I've never been in the ocean before." Tsuna whispered as he looked down to the deep blue sea. He let his hand touch the cold water, and giggled at the sensation.

"In hindsight, you've never gone out before." 

"Oh, shut up."

A comfortable silence settled between them. There was no other noise but the water splashing against the boat's body, and the paddle pushing them away from the docks. Reborn rows the gondola further, and further away from land, the buildings growing small enough you can barely distinguish one from another. The kingdom looked beautiful from afar as it is from the inside.

Tsuna looked up at the sky, and watched the clouds scatter with the wind, turning into thin sheets of smooth clouds as the stars twinkled in delight with the dusk shade. Slowly, he reached out his hand up to the sky, and laughed quietly at himself.

He reached out to the stars, and wished that maybe they'll take him away from all of the obligations, and just be himself. Helplessly, Tsuna put down his hand, and saw the palace in its grand, and beautiful sight. Somehow Tsuna felt calm, and even slightly happy to see the castle more properly this time. His chest ached from longing that he couldn't understand.

Tsuna hummed. "Sir Hayato said that you used to be an advisor in the castle before." He casually started.

Luckily, Reborn doesn't seem too bothered that Hayato spilled the beans on Tsuna. He shrugged. "In the past. I came from a long line of successors who all became the King's advisor. So it's only natural that I became one too." He replied.

"And you were the Prince's Teacher." Tsuna whispered.

Reborn stared at him for a moment then slowly smiled. "I was." He shook his head. "Do you believe then?"

"Believe what?"

"That I killed the Prince?"

"Of course not. What kind of question is that?" Tsuna stated, baffled. "Didn't I tell you that already? Are you that forgetful?" He teased this time.

Reborn rolled his eyes at him as he stopped rowing. He took off his hat, revealing his black spiky hair. Tsuna won't say that he looked relieved for a moment. He kept the smile all for himself.

"Are you, and the Prince close?" Tsuna questioned, more curious about what Reborn was like inside the castle. Would he be this rogue, and teasing? Maybe he would be mature, and stands straight. It boggles Tsuna's mind.

"I taught him everything he knows." Reborn answered, throwing a smile to Tsuna. "We spend a lot of time together. I've seen him cry, trip on his own feet, and laugh like he isn't royalty at all. He was a little menace, that Prince. Still he was kind, and sweet. Everyone loved him." Then a pause, looking upon the castle from afar. There was this distant expression on his face that Tsuna couldn't decipher.

"You loved him too." Tsuna ended, smiling gently to Reborn.

"I still do anyway." Reborn whispered that it should be only for him but due to the never-ending silence around them, Tsuna heard it loud, and clear.

After a moment of silence, Reborn sighed heavily as if blowing away the heavy atmosphere around them. He turned to face Tsuna, leaning on the edge of the boat with his arms crossed over his chest. He has that usual smirk on him again but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"These floating lanterns are for the Prince, you know?" He pointed out.

"Really?" Tsuna gawked.

"Yes. This was something to remember him by. The King, and Queen knew that their son loved the sea so much. So they decided to send floating lanterns towards the sea, foolishly hoping that it might reach their son someday." 

Tsuna smiled wistfully. "I'm sure it did if they had done this a lot of time already. Their son will be extremely happy seeing these lanterns fly to him every year on his birthday." Tsuna’s chest feels tight, and for some reason, he has the overwhelming urge to cry. But he holds it in, thinking himself ridiculous for feeling so happy for the Prince.

Reborn softened his gaze towards Tsuna. As if he has something to say but not able to. So he just looked, and it makes Tsuna feel a bit embarrassed.

Darkness settles over them, the moon reflecting off the water to make the waves shines as they rock the gondola back, and forth. Tsuna was in awe. The ocean truly is beautiful, more lovely than what the descriptions of his books stated. No wonder the Prince loved the sea so much.

"Tsuna,"  _ the third time, _ "look up."

And so Tsuna did, seeing the first lantern that came from the castle floated up, as the second lantern joined, then the third, fourth, fifth, and then much more joined. Tsuna abruptly stood up, hearing Natsu hisses when he was taken by surprise. Tsuna hurriedly went over the end of the gondola, holding tight to the wooden pillar as he watched the hundreds—no,  _ thousands _ —floating lanterns joined the starry sky with their beautiful, golden color.

_ I can see them, _ he thought, and didn't hesitate to let his tears flow. He had finally achieved his dream. The goal of this rendezvous. Tsuna never thought feeling accomplished felt so good.

"Hey." 

Tsuna blinked, letting tiny drops of his tears fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand as he turned to settle down on his seat again. He smiled bashfully to the assuring gaze of the older.

"S-Sorry. Got a little emotional." He stammered.

"It's alright." Reborn said, and offered the other lantern to him. "I bought these earlier. You should write your wish then we'll release it with the others."

"Ohh! I want to write first!" Tsuna childishly exclaimed, excited. He took the blunt pencil from Reborn, and noticed a furry cat on his side, looking at what he was writing.

_ I hope the Prince saw his kingdom's lanterns for him. _

After writing it, and being satisfied with his wish, he ended over the pencil so Reborn can write his wish on his lantern.

"Have you done this before, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, lighting up his lanter, and watching in fascination as it emitted a warm golden color.

"Used to. This is my first time in a while." Reborn replied, and put the pencil away. He lights up his lantern too then looks at Tsuna, "Ready, blondie?" He teased.

"More than ready."

Their gazes lock, and together they lift the lanterns into the air, letting it launch off their hands, and twirl higher, and higher into the sky before getting lost among the thousands of others. Tsuna watched their lanterns disappear, and laughed softly. He can feel his heart jumping up, and down from the thrill of it all.

Glancing back down, Tsuna saw Reborn looking over the lanterns. He saw how those thousand lights glitter reflected on his deep dark eyes. His entire face illuminated by their soft golden color. He looked beautiful, he looked serene.

His hand clenched on his chest. There is no more hate, or doubt in his mind. He knows what to do now, and will never regret doing so. 

"Reborn? I have something to give you." 

Reborn blinked, showing a pleasant smile. "Oh? What is it?" 

Tsuna grinned, and held out the small pouch from his pocket. "I'm giving this back to you." He said.

He thought Reborn was going to be beyond happy that his steal is finally back to him. But the latter didn't show any signs of excitement nor running off, instead, he took the pouch, and pulled out the ring from the inside. Ever so careful, Reborn held Tsuna's hand on his palm, warm, and secured.

"Do you know anything about this ring?" He asked.

Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity. "No."

Reborn stared down to the ring. His slender fingers playing with it like it was some kind of toy, and not some prized possession. "I won't lie. This ring belongs to the royal family. I helped a group of thieves earlier, stealing jewels, and all such." His eyes flickered up to meet Tsuna's clear ones. "Surprised?"

"No. Not really." Tsuna grinned.

"Jerk." Reborn scowled with no heat. "This ring was said that wherever it may go, or whoever wore it, this ring will always, and  _ always _ come back to who is worthy of it." 

"And do you believe that?" 

"Why ask that?"

"You don't look like someone who believes in such a thing." Tsuna teased, and laughed which is the truth. Reborn looks way too logical, who believes in facts rather than superstitions, and beliefs.

The older man has the audacity to look offended. Even putting a hand on his chest as if he was stabbed by Tsuna's words, it only made the blonde laugh harder. 

"Alright, first of all, that's a lie, and second—" 

Taking Tsuna's hand once again but this time, Reborn slipped the ring around Tsuna's middle finger. It looked smooth, and it also feels like it too. Tsuna flinched as if he was burned but Reborn cradled his hand gently, his thumb soothing him. 

Tsuna frowned, confused, yet his gaze never wavered from the ring. "R-Reborn—"

"This has always belonged to you, Tsuna." Reborn whispered, and did the most romantic thing that Tsuna only read in books. 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Reborn placed a kiss on top of the ring. He held Tsuna's hand so gently but steady. Tsuna couldn't see Reborn's face, and it pains him that he couldn't tell what this even meant. This was all too much, and he's feeling overwhelmed. After pressing a kiss, Reborn bowed down to make his forehead meet Tsuna's knuckles. It was almost like he's praying, almost like an act of worship.

Tsuna felt crying again because his head is in pain, his chest is in pain,  _ he's _ in pain of something that he  _ couldn't remember. _

"R-Reborn, come on, I do-don't deserve this ring—I don't—"  _ I don't deserve you. _

Reborn chuckled, and pressed a searing kiss on the back of Tsuna's hand before meeting Tsuna's teary eyes again. "You may not remember but this isn't the first time we know each other, Tsuna. And I don't care if you won't ever remember, I just need you back. We'll start all over again, I'll keep my promise to you this time. I'll protect you—just like what I promised." He sounded so desperate, and in pain yet Tsuna couldn't say anything.

A sudden burst of pain came in his mind that made Tsuna winced followed by voices. Voices that vaguely sounded like Reborn but he's mad, and shouting, and laughing yet still so different. He hears his voice but small, tiny; a child? 

_ "I promise I'll never leave Reborn's side then!" _

Tsuna gasped, and gripped on Reborn's hand. "You—" 

"Tsuna?" Reborn said, confused.

_ I still don't have everything together— _ Tsuna thought before clicking his tongue. He shook his head, then offered a smile to Reborn, "do you break promises, Reborn?" He asked.

A frown. "Only those who deserve it."

"Then—" Tsuna lets go of Reborn's hand which earned him a slight pout but that pout disappeared soon as Tsuna raised his pinky, just like how his story books showed him, "will Reborn promise me that he'll stay with me from now on?" He whispered, looking anywhere but Reborn.

"From now on? Does that mean—"

This time Tsuna did look at Reborn with his furrowed eyebrows, and determined gaze against surprised ones. "I have no plans on going back to that tower. Father—I can't understand it but I just know he has a hidden motive. I didn't tell you but when last night that time you went out to get firewood? Father was there, and gave me that pouch. He threatened me about the consequences of following you around being a criminal, and all but I don't care about any of those." He let out a shaky breath.

"I love this place. The places that you showed me. These people who are nice, and cruel at the same time. They are alive, thriving instead of the books I have at that tower. I love being with you, I love just looking at you, and thinking how lucky I am for meeting you accidentally, and I just—I don't want to leave b-but if you don't w-want me then it—"

_ Oh no, I'm crying again, _ Tsuna helplessly thought. He couldn't even see Reborn anymore from the blur of his tears in his eyes. He hates how easily he cries yet there was a hand cupping his face, gently wiping away the waterfall of tears that kept falling.

"You are such a crybaby, Tsuna." Reborn has no right saying those words that was meant to be insulting yet sound so fond, and full of  _ warmth. _

Then there was a finger wrapping around Tsuna's, and he released a breath that he didn't notice that he was keeping it in. Reborn tugged their joined fingers, and Tsuna gripped tight.

"You're a klutz, a bit timid, hell, you're even scared of bugs. You're not going to survive out there alone, blondie."

_ What is this? Is he insulting me!? Right now, really? _

"That's why, I have to stay with you, or else you'll die the minute you're without me." Reborn cheekily, leaning closely to Tsuna that the latter was taken aback, almost slipping from his seat.

Heat rushes on Tsuna's cheeks with his heart falling, and falling until right at this moment, Reborn caught him with his strong arms, and that irritating charming smirk of his.

Tsuna was utterly smitten, and he couldn't hide it at all. He pulls back, meeting Reborn's eyes. He has no idea what he is doing, he's a mess, and way too overwhelmed but—

The distance between them closes too slowly, and too quickly all at once. Their noses bump against each other, making Tsuna to angle his head to the side so he can get closer, and Reborn snickering at his mistake but smothered quickly as it came. Closer, and closer, until Tsuna can feel Reborn's breath against his lips.

Tsuna feels like falling until he realizes that they  _ are _ falling.

The boat flips over, and sends them both crashing into the water.

The bite of it shocks Tsuna out of his pain (although it still is painful), disbelief over what he was about to do only moments ago sending him into such a state of mortification he nearly forgets he doesn’t know how to swim.  _ Holy crap, I don't know how to swim! _ He screamed internally. However, instead of saving himself, he tries to look around for Reborn but finds no one around him.

Panic overtook him as he tried to swim, trying to find Reborn, trying to hope that he's alive. 

Still, fatigue, and the chill of the ocean took over his body, and soon as he sank deeper, and let the darkness consume him, he desperately prayed to the Gods that Reborn is safe.

\---

When Tsuna woke up, he was back in the tower, in his lumpy bed with white pillows, and pale blue blanket. He woke up with the dim light of the sun outside his small window. He woke up with a headache, and his chest in pain as he sat up with disbelief written all over his face.

Had all of those a dream? Why was he in his tower? Tsuna looked around him, and saw that his hair was not in that beautiful braid anymore. The flowers were all gone, and Tsuna missed them. He trailed his fingers to his other hand where Reborn put a ring on him. 

The ring is also gone.

_ Maybe it never was there? _ Tsuna bites his lower lip, and shakes his head. No, he knows what he saw, felt, and joined into. He knows it wasn't a dream.

Then he had an idea. Tsuna threw away the blankets on top of him, and made a run to the kitchen. He quickly took the can of cat treats for Natsu, and shook it.

"Natsu? Natsu? Here—Natsu! I have your treats!" Tsuna whisper-yell, hoping his Father isn't around.

After a few minutes of calling, Natsu never came which only meant that Natsu was still in the pier. Natsu is still in the city. Where Tsuna, and Reborn were. Tsuna gasped, horrified by the idea that he never saw Reborn after falling from the boat.

Tsuna was already on his way to his windowsill to search for Reborn until he felt someone behind him followed by a cold, and low voice.

"And where do you think you are going, flower?" 

Tsuna clicked his tongue, and turned around. His hands clenched on his sides. "Why am I here, Father? Where's Reborn?" He asked, and took a step back when his Father stepped forward.

This little game continued until Tsuna felt the wall on his back. He clenched his jaw when he felt his Father's wrinkly hand brushing his jaw. It made Tsuna want to run away from him. All those doubts that he secretly buried deep inside his mind was now unraveling at this moment. He can't trust his Father not when he knows about the ring's true purpose, and how he managed to drag Tsuna here back in the tower alone.

No, even since then as a child, he knew there was something wrong.

"That murderer of yours is gone, Tsunayoshi." His Father bluntly said. "He drowned when the boat toppled over."

_ I doubt that _ , Tsuna thought. If there's something Reborn is lacking, it's definitely not being able to swim. 

His Father must have sensed his hesitance, and made a grab of Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna winced at the harsh grip but didn't make a sound. He will not give his Father that liberty. 

"Are you truly insane now, Tsunayoshi? Do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you drowning? That murdered almost killed you! I almost didn't save you! Yet here you are, not even looking me in the eye just because you would rather be with that dead criminal under the ocean? The world truly tainted your innocent mind!" His Father snapped, his eyes wide, and in craze.

_ Reborn isn't dead! Stop— _ "Stop lying to me!" With that shout, Tsuna pushed his Father away from him making the older man hit the mirror, falling to the ground, and crashing into tiny pieces of silvers. "I spent my entire life—hiding from people who would use me for my power. But thinking about it now? I should have been hiding from the likes of you! The world may be cruel but there is goodness in it! I met so many kind people even with the most unlikely appearances, and they did nothing but be polite towards me. How could you live to yourself, lying to  _ me? _ " 

Tsuna knows there was no use talking to his Father like this. So he gave him one final glare before turning his back to him, and walking towards the windowsill once again.

However, he does not know, or even noticed when his Father slowly stood up like a doll with strings. He cracked his neck, and eerily followed Tsuna, whispering with his bandaged hand crackling with dark light.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

That hand chopped Tsuna's temple, where his scar is. The latter screamed in pain, his eyes turning dark, and fell unconscious again.

\---

Reborn hung his head low as two soldiers walked him to the gallows for the second time.

His mind was still swimming of the fact that when he woke up, he was surrounded by the Royal Guards, hoisting him up, and placing chains on him. They kept saying that he stole the Heir's Ring, and they were right but Reborn doesn't care about that. He kept looking everywhere for Tsuna but there was no sight of his gorgeous long hair, and orange clothes.

His Prince was gone like how he disappeared the last time he touched him closely.

When the Royal Guards arrested him, Hayato, and Takeshi weren't around. Reborn wondered if they knew that Tsuna was missing once again. He wondered if he should tell them. 

His eyes went on his hands, which are trembling madly.

He wondered if he was ever going to see Tsuna again.

_ THUD! _

At that sound, Reborn was snapped out from his wallowing, and looked up.

"What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here, Mukuro?" Reborn scowled to the famed, yet hoaxed human trafficker in front of him.

The latter grinned slyly, wiping away the blood from his trident with a cloth from the guard's—well, more or less a corpse by now—cape. He walked right over it, and approached Reborn with easy but calculated steps.

"Your friends in the Royal Guard tipped me that you'll be here." Mukuro answered, very vague still. He eyed the cuffs around Reborn's wrists as the other raised, pulling away from one another.

Reborn frowned. "As if you're here for me."

"Correct, as usual." Mukuro used his trident to cut the chains apart, watching as it fell, and Reborn massaging his swollen wrists. "A friend of mine, you probably know her, goes by the name Chrome perhaps? A well-known witch that was wronged by this kingdom's court trial. Your little friends made a deal with me to get you out, and mine from here. They are turning a blind eye for a moment." He explained while speeding through the stoney cold corridors with ease.

"Yeah, this castle had a thing with placing faults on those who don't deserve it." Reborn muttered.

"The court's been a mess since they lost their Advisor," Mukuro threw a knowing smirk across his shoulder before kicking the wooden door in front of them down.

A chorus of shouts, and swords unsheathing greeted them. Mukuro just led them to a training space inside the dungeon. There were guards everywhere, and all armed yet Mukuro doesn't seem fazed, more or less enjoying this raid. The soldiers surrounded them, all swords pointed at them, and Reborn almost wanted to kick his savior from taunting them.

"Gentlemen!" Mukuro greeted, throwing a lazy salute to the angry faces. "I hope you don't mind but me, and an acquaintance of mine needs to leave immediately! Go do your stupid little work, and we'll just be on our— _ woah! _ " He jumped backward when a sword slashed in front of him, then he raised his trident to block the other upcoming attacks. "And I'm here being po _ lite!" _ Mukuro kicked the guard's knee, breaking it, and stepping aside as the other fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

As soon as that's done, the other guards charge at them but before even they can get to Reborn, and Mukuro; the other men on the outside of the circle, attack their fellow soldiers, an act of betrayal, or is it?

Mukuro laughed, "Ken! Chikusa! Did you find her!?" He shouted.

"We did!" One of the soldiers who are attacking the others replied.

"Splendid!" Mukuro cheered then turned to Reborn, taking the sword from the latter's hand with ease. "Now, as for you, you have no need to fight here. Don't you have a Prince to save?" He cheekily reminded him.

At the mention of the Prince, Reborn glared daggers at him. "Don't speak his title like how you call a common whore." 

"Of course, of course." Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Either way, you best be watching your back when you arrive at the tower." He advised and led Reborn through the chaos around them, passing through each man fighting, and faced a gate that leads outside.

"Why?" Reborn asked.

"Do you perhaps believe in ghosts?" 

Reborn frowned. "That depends. Which ghost?"

Mukuro smiled sweetly. "A man you've loathed since you were born, Reborn, a man named Bermuda, this kingdom's nightmare general." 

Hearing that name, Reborn wanted to punch Mukuro out of his wits. If this was a joke, he would not hesitate to kill him but hearing this now of all time, he knows that Mukuro was telling him valuable information. There was a loud click coming from the gate as it opened with a loud creak.

"Hurry on, Reborn." Mukuro said, shoving Reborn out from the chaos inside, and locked the gate once again. 

His eyes met Reborn's haunted ones, and held it. 

"If you don't, you might never see your Prince ever again."

That was enough for Reborn to turn around, and take the horse nearby then rode away from the kingdom.

\---

_ "I promise to protect His Highness until my last breath." _

_ "I promise to stay beside Reborn then!" _

_ What is this? _ Tsuna thought, confused. He feels like floating. He can't touch or smell anything. He sees around him a memory, its words are similar to what Reborn, and Tsuna promised in the boat but the voices are different. Reborn sounds wounded yet happy, relieved while the other person—it sounds so much  _ like him _ but as a child.

A memory from Tsuna's past. He already knows Reborn from his past. But where—

"Tsuna!"

What?

"Tsuna, wake up goddammit!"

It was like meeting up the air again after falling so deep into the ocean when Tsuna woke up, sitting up from his position, looking for that voice. "Reborn!" He screamed but only tasted cloth. He only now realized that he was gagged, the cloth soaked already from his saliva.

"Oh thank the Gods—" Reborn muttered under his breath, his blood stricken face showing a revealed expression. 

Slowly, Tsuna's sight cleared, and saw that Reborn was roped on the pillar just like him except Tsuna was in chains. However, his face was bloodied, and bruised like he got into a fight first before reaching the tower. There were also spots of blood on his clothes that Tsuna worried if those blood was one of Reborn's. The older man's hat was missing, so does the leather vest 

_ What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! _ Tsuna wanted to shout but the cloth left a rough taste on his tongue. Every time he widens his mouth, the edges only burn at the side. 

"Don't force yourself. You'll only hurt yourself, Your Highness." Reborn pointed out, grimacing that the title slipped out again but didn't take it back.

Tsuna wanted to retort that he isn't a prince but with these pieces of memories that are slowly coming back to him? He doubts he could deny it but even his gut is telling him that he  _ is _ connected somehow to the royal family of the nearby kingdom.

_ If everything was right, then it might only mean that I'm the so-called murdered prince, _ Tsuna dryly laughed internally.

"Alright, alright. That's enough sentimental one-sided conversation." A voice from behind mockingly stated. This was followed by a blade being unsheathed, and that said blade was now under Tsuna's chin, and against his neck.

A tensed silence followed even Reborn was left grinding his teeth together, hesitating to throw insults when Tsuna's life is on the line.

"Don't you dare, Bermuda." Reborn growled. He looks so furious that his white knuckles from clenching his fists too hard beside him, roped tightly on the pillar, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent. 

A low chuckle; the blade deepens but never enough to bleed. "And who are you to stop me, Reborn? The last thing I know I'm the one walking freely, and not the one in ropes." His Father—no, Bermuda bites. 

Tsuna groaned when Bermuda clenched the hand around his jaw tightened then shoving him away entirely. His gaze full of disdain, and disappointment. Normally, Tsuna would cower on that gaze but he grew, and he  _ knows. _ So, he glared back, even when tears blocked his sight.

Bermuda shook his head. "My flower learned how to fight back, such a waste. I even did my best to make sure you forget everything." He casually walked towards Reborn, grinning sickeningly.

Tsuna's eyes went wide.  _ What? _

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONE—KKHK!" 

A sword plunges straight through Reborn’s chest.

This time, Tsuna screamed his throat raw. The gag was no use in hiding his voice. He completely forgot about the fact that his Father, Bermuda, the one who pulled him from Reborn all of those years—that this time, Bermuda was making sure that the other is dead. He sobbed, scrambling on his knees to get closer to the pair but the chains held him tight.

Bermuda let out a maniacal laugh, it almost sounded distorted. " _ Yes, _ Reborn. I was the one who took away your little Prince when you brought him to the cliffs.  _ Yes _ , I was the one who told the guards of seeing you bringing Tsunayoshi, and throwing him away into the ocean.  _ Yes, _ I was the one who ruined everything for you." Then he pulled out the long blade from Reborn's side, letting the blood flow out like an endless waterfall.

The latter spat blood, and fell on the ground, barely conscious, barely  _ alive _ . But Reborn clicked his tongue, spilling more blood as he shakingly placed two hands on his wound, trying to keep the blood in but only to be fruitless.

"Reborn! Reborn! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed, muffled with the cloth, and from his sobs. He forced himself to come closer. He doesn't even care if he loses his hands now, he just needs to save Reborn!

Bermuda scoffed, pressing a foot down on Reborn's wound, and the latter shouted in pain. 

"Please! Father!  _ Please stop this! _ " Tsuna begged, closing his eyes for he couldn't take seeing Reborn being tortured like this.

"Now, why would I do that, flower?" This time Bermuda turned to him. His foot is still heavy on Reborn's wound. His dark eyes are still closed against Tsuna's wet ones. "Do you think you deserve my kindness after all you had done? I do not believe so." He scowled.

And he was right. In all of Tsuna's life, he believed that kindness has a price. That if someone gave you their good grace, then you shall repay them twice as much. That's what Bermuda had instilled in Tsuna's mind since then, and maybe that twisted some moral rules in him too. 

But Reborn, oh Gods, Reborn, who was desperately searching for him all this time. Who gave Tsuna teasing, smirks, yet gave endless kindness, and gentle touches. The one who danced with him, the one who gave him foods that made Tsuna want to cry, the one who made him feel so, so warm, and loved that Tsuna felt so weak against him.

Reborn who was full of life until now—who was holding on his last thread.

"Please, Father, let me heal him." Tsuna asked, forcing himself to stop crying, and look back to the cold eyes of his Father.

"Then what? You'll run away with him? Just like what you did when I did good to you!?" Bermuda shouted, hands clenched, and face twisted in rage.

" _ I WON'T! _ I swear, I  _ promise _ , Father!" Tsuna scrambled, now on his knees. "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him! And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. So,  _ please, _ Father, let me do this, and I'll sing for you forever, wherever you go, I go." 

Reborn winced, turning his head to meet Tsuna's eyes. "Tsuna—don't do this…" 

Tsuna only smiled sadly. He hoped that Reborn knows how important he is to him. On how he will always choose his safety, and life over his own.

Bermuda was looking at Tsuna, as if he stared long enough, Tsuna will slip, and everything will be a lie. But no, not this time, Tsuna's back is straight, and so does the will to save Reborn was burning bright inside his eyes.

Seemingly arrogant, he nodded, pulling his foot away from the wound making Reborn hiss, and Tsuna sigh in relief.

"Fine. You may heal him," then quickly, there was a hand gripping on Tsuna's jaw again, and murderous eyes glaring down to him, "but one wrong move, then he gets thrown off a tower, understood?"

Swallowing, he nodded, "I understand, Father."

With that, Bermuda let Tsuna go, and went behind him, unlocking the chains. The moment Tsuna was free, he sprinted towards Reborn's form, already holding a handful of his hair, and placing on the wound.

Reborn, stubborn, and prideful that he is, didn't pull away when Tsuna held his wrist. "N-No, Tsuna. I won-won't—" 

"Please, Reborn, just let me do this." Tsuna whispered, his throat tired, and eyes unfocused. He kept staring at the wound. If he doesn't heal it now, Reborn will die from blood loss—

"Tsuna, Tsuna— _ hnngk— _ Your Highness, please l-look at me." Reborn requested. Relenting from Tsuna's stubborn hands, and letting one bloodied hand cup Tsuna's face, his thumb smearing blood on his cheek.

Tsuna could only feel warmth, and he leaned onto it, smiling as tears fell, and fell. He stared deep into Reborn's eyes, memorizing every detail of his handsome face into memory.

"I am looking, Reborn. I never stopped." He said, fondly as he could.

Reborn smiled, still a beauty even with the blood everywhere. His hand moved, now on Tsuna's neck, pulling him close. Suddenly, this felt like they were in the boat again, and Tsuna went easily to the flow, then—

_ SLASH! _

There was a horrified scream behind Tsuna, and felt his neck cold from Reborn's touch, and from the lack of thick golden hair behind him. In haste, he turned, watching the once golden hair turn into a dark shade of brown. 

Bermuda scrambled onto the last bit of golden hair but not even those survived from the fall. It turned brown as the fingers that cradled those hair turned ghostly white, wrinkly, and thin like a pair of sticks. He screamed, covering his scarred face with his shriveled hands. He met the glass of the broken mirror, seeing his deathly face, and body, then turned to Tsuna, eyes burning with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU!? HOW DARE YOU—"

Before he can move any closer, he didn't notice the pile of yarns that Tsuna fixed yesterday toppled from its place, rolling until one of Bermuda's feet caught into it. He stumbled then slipped out from the windowsill.

A faint despair scream rang across the tower until he falls, and falls—

There was even no sound of a body hitting the ground.

A choked cough followed by a groan snapped Tsuna out from his shock. Quickly, he turned to Reborn, chest heaving, and ragged breaths.

"Oh no, no no no,  _ no—come on,  _ Reborn. You can't do this to me! Y-You can't!" Tsuna sobbed. Even though he knows it's fruitless, he grabbed Reborn's hand, placing it on his short hair, desperately singing his song.

"Flower gleam, and glow. Le-Let your power shine—" He could even barely sing the lyrics. His throat all clogged up, and hiccups leaving his trembling lips. "M-Make the clock reverse, bring back w-what once was m-mine—"

" _ Tsuna. _ " Reborn called, there was a faint hint of smile in his voice, he almost liked laughing at Tsuna's attempt.

" _ Shut up! _ Sa-Save your energy or something! I-I'll heal you, I promise, so,  _ come on! _ " 

"Tsuna, it's okay. It's okay." 

It was futile comforting Tsuna. But Reborn always does, patting his head, assuring him in any way he could even in death.

Tsuna clenched his hand, holding Reborn's hand. "Y-You can't leave me, Reborn. You promised! You—you…  _ Please. _ I-I don't remember everything yet b-but I keep getting flashes of memories. There's always y-you, and me but as a child, and I-I keep hearing your voice whenever I sing… Reborn, help me remember, I  _ want _ to remember… So-so, don't leave me, please,  _ please.`` _

_ Please, if there are any gods out there, please save him. _

The hand on top of his head fell, cupping Tsuna's face to meet his teary eyes. Reborn smiled, a gentle one, only for Tsuna to have. "I'm always with you, Tsuna, my prince. I'll always protect you even in death." He whispered.

"Reborn—"

"Sshh… It's okay." Reborn wiped a tear away, Tsuna pressed a kiss on that thumb.

"I kept my promise. I protected you until my last breath, Tsuna." Reborn whispered.

Tsuna shuddered. "I'm here. I'll be with you like just how I promised."

Reborn’s eyes crinkles as he gives Tsuna one last of his infuriating smirk before it flutters closed entirely, his tensed posture slackening. His skin paler, and warmth gone. His chest stopped heaving, and breaths dead.

It all felt like it happened to Tsuna too. He clutched tightly on Reborn, pulling him close on his lap, cradling him in his arms.

"Reborn. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this to me—hey, please, wa- _ wake up _ …"

He placed a kiss on Reborn's forehead, sobbing.

"Come back to me, Reborn."  _ I love you _ .

Crocodile tears fall onto Reborn’s pale face, and slide down his cheeks, his body still, and pulse nonexistent. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, and sobs.

"He-Heal what has been hurt… Change the fate's design…" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, meeting Reborn's closed ones. "Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine— _ what once was mine… _ " He whispered.

After his song, there was silence filled with an unending coldness from the body in his arms, and the tower that he once called home. His cries filled the air, prayers that can't be heard, and agony that couldn't be leveled with.

Until, a flash of light took Tsuna's attention. Hazily, he pulled away from Reborn's body, and gasped in amazement, and  _ hope _ as he golden color of light trails down into the wound. It bloomed into a beautiful golden flower before turning back to the wound, healing the skin, showing a soft, unscarred tissue. 

Slowly, the body in Tsuna's arms turn warmer, and the chest started moving with his eyelids moving, a groan leaving his blood coated lips.

"W-Wha—"

"REBORN!!!"

Tsuna yelled in happiness, throwing himself at the other man, and causing Reborn to grunt at the impact. Still, those strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close just as they both wanted.

"Holy sh—I mean, crap, how did this—" Reborn started off, completely thrown off from whatever it is happening. The last thing he felt is coldness then suddenly a pang of warmth then before he even realizes he is alive, and hugging his prince.

"I have no idea! But you _ -you _ are  _ alive! _ You're alive, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, happy tears falling from his eyes again.

Reborn pulled away, gently wiping away those tears, and sighed. "Do you even run out of tears, Your Highness? You kept crying—"

Before he can even continue, Tsuna pulls him through his collar. He pressed their lips together, a bit clumsy, and a lot of awkward. Reborn flinched from the contact but quickly relaxed as he tilted his head, making a better angle for the both of them. All of Tsuna’s senses have gone into overdrive, tingling with the close proximity of their bodies pressed against one another, and the need to be  _ even closer  _ even though he has no idea how—

"Your Highness—"

Tsuna pouted when Reborn pulled away but more so when he called him by that title again. " _ Tsuna _ , Reborn." He told him, "Your Tsuna." He added in a low, shy voice.

Reborn's eyes gleamed from amusement but it was so full of love that he hummed. His forehead against the other. "My clumsy little prince, my Tsuna." He teased.

Then, Tsuna wrapped his pinky around Reborn's, and gripped tightly.

"Let's make another promise."

"Hm? And that is?"

"Don't die for my sake again."

A snort. "That—"

"I mean it! I-I'll learn how to fight! You can teach me! I don't want to see you d-die for me like that again—please, don't torture me like that." 

There was silence then followed by a helpless sigh.

"I'll be strict with you. No slacking off." Reborn chided, not even trying to sound threatening.

Tsuna smirked. "I can handle it!" 

"I know you will." That earned Tsuna a kiss on his cheek. "Then I promised that I won't die, at least intentionally, for your sake." He vowed.

_ Ah, this feels like— _

Tsuna closed his eyes, letting the memories flow within him, and vowed.

"I promise to protect you just how much you protect me."

\---

It is said that upon the beloved Prince’s arrival, the Kingdom rejoiced for seven days, and seven nights, the King and Queen sparing no restraint in celebrating the miracle of their son’s return. Even though the Prince still has missing pieces of memories, he was still welcomed in open arms.

The story of the Prince, and the Kingdom's once Advisor became a tale passed through the years. On how one's loyalty, and love overcome evil, and greed. On how one's kindness can be a tool or a blessing. The Advisor never did come back to the castle under that title again. He stands besides the Prince as his Consort with pride, and eyes full of love to their Prince. 

They all regret calling him names before when one looks so in love.

Their story reached other kingdoms, and all were inspired by their loyalty, and strength. That their story once was a tragedy became a story of hope, and love. That every fate can be rewritten, as long you share kindness as a blessing, that even darkness can become light.

Hand in hand, their Prince, and his Consort stands before the cliffs where it all happened.

"If you knew it'd happen, would you do it again?" Tsuna asked, fingers playing with the tiny hairs on his neck, still unused.

Reborn snorted. "As if." He spat, making Tsuna laugh. "I don't ever want to leave you again." 

A smile, "you won't." He leaned his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reborn."

"You better be."

In the end, they had their own happy ending.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> follow me in twitter perhaps 🤔 @smnth_hq


End file.
